ISHUTARU
by akira lia
Summary: Naruto yang hidup dimasa kini harus terjebak dimasa lalu. Dan terpaksa menjadi selir Dari Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak disangka Naruto adalah titisan dewi Ishutaru yaitu dewi perang membuat Naruto menjadi incaran pangeran atau raja lain yang Ingin menjadikannya ratu. Pairing : sasunaru, harem naru Rated : M Yaoi
1. PLOLOQ

Dislaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Mishimoto

Pairing : SASUNARU, NARUSAKU,XXXNARU, DLL

Rated : M

Genre : Fantasi, Historical, Rumance, dll

Warning : YAOI, BL. OOC, Typo

PLOLOQ

Tahun 2016

Dibawah pohon sakura, ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang...ehem...ciuman...

'Akhirnya aku bisa mencium Sakura juga'Teriak inner Naruto. Meskipun ciuman itu hanya sekedar menempel tapi bagi naruto itu hal yang luar biasa. Selama 16 tahun ia hidup akhirnya ia mendapat kekasih juga. 'HAHAHA' akhirnya ia tidak jadi JONES juga. Tidak sia-sia aku mengejar sakura selama 2 tahun akhirnya ia mau menerima orang ganteng sepertiku.

Dengan cengiran lebarnya ia menggandeng tangan lembut Sakura,kemudian mengajaknya ehem berkencan.

.

"sampai besok lagi ya my baby Sakura" kata naruto setelah pulang dari acara kencan mereka dan mengantarkan sakura didepan rumahnya.

"iya naru jangan lupa besok kita kencan lagi"balas sakura dan mendekati Naruto kemudian mengecup pipinya sekilas. Tidak tahu apa dengan tindakkan itu aja membuat kedua pipi naruto memerah.

"pipi kamu memerah naru...hihihi..."ucap Sakura sambil nyelonong masuk dan menahan senyum geli melihat tingkah gemas naruto, tidak menghiraukan muka naruto yang semakin memerah seperti tomat.

.

"Darimana saja kak" tegur Menma adiknya setelah Naruto pulang dengan cengiran lebarnya seperti orang gila.

"Kau tahu tadi aku dan sakura baru saja jadian dan kami...ehem..." muka naruto langsung memerah mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan sakura tadi, membuat menma melongoh melihat tingkah aneh kakaknya yang seperti malu-malu kucing saat mengatakannya.

"ci...ciuman"jelasnya. Sedetik kemudian suara tawa menma membahana.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA... Aigoo ternyata kakakku yang cantik ini akhirnya mendapat kekasih juga eoh..." gelak tawa Menma sampai berguling-guling dilantai, sekarang giliran naruto yang cengo dan sedetik kemudian ia melempar bantal kursi yang ada didekatnya kearah menma tapi dengan gesit memna menghindarinya.

"Yak aku ini tampan, bukan cantik, dasar adik durhaka bukannya memberi selamat malah menertawakan kakakmu ini "

"Apa kau tidak sadar kak, wajahmu itu lebih cantik daripada cewek-cewek itu, makanya aku heran bila kakakku ini mendapat kekasih eoh, jangan-jangan si sakura itu cewek tomboy" pikirnya

"Enak saja Sakura itu cewek tercantik disekolah dia seorang primadona,meskipun dia agak kasar, tapi bagiku dia cewek teranggun yang pernah kuliat dan bla...bla... " Hueekkk menma langsung pingin muntah melihat imajinasi kakaknya yang berlebihan itu,tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya yang nyerocos gak jelas,menma langsung nyelonong pergi kekamarnya tanpa melihat kakaknya lagi.

.

.

"Lalalala... Indahnya hidup ini... oh my baby Sakura abang ganteng ini akan menjemutmu besok tunggu abang ya,kita akan berkencan sampai puas whahaha.."

"Naruto cepat selesaikan mandinya ,jika tidak cepat maka tidak ada jatah ramen untukmu"teriak kaa-san dari luar. Naruto yang mendengar kata ramen langsung kelimpungan buru-buru menyelesaikan acara berendamnya. Ketika mau berdiri tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menarik kakinya kebawah.

Membuat naruto tenggelam didalam badthum.

"Kaa-san... tolong... Men...ma tolong...Tou san " Glup... glup... glup...

"tolong...naru " tangannya sudah mengapai-gapai permukaan tapi tetep saja kakinya ada yang menariknya semakin kebawah. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman itu dari kakinya.

"fuah...hah...hah..." akhirnya Naruto berhasil lepas.

BRAKKK

"Naru ada apa kau teriak" kata Kushina setelah mendobrak pintu kamar mandi setelah mendengar teriakan anaknya.

"Kasan tadi ada sepasang tangan menarik kakiku dan membuatku hampir tenggelam" adu naruto kemudian ia melihat bak mandi dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Buhahahaha... kakak...kakak... apa karena kau berpacaran dengan si Sakura itu membuat otakmu sedikit kongslet, jangan menghanyal mana mungkin kau tenggelam di bak mandi kecil itu dan apa tadi sepasang tangan.. huhahaha" menma yang berada dibelakang kasan malah mengejek naruto kemudian ia melenggang pergi kedapur.

"Sudalah Naru mungkin tadi kamu bermimpi,makanya jangan lama-lama berendamnya sekarang pakailah bajumu,kaa-san tunggu di meja makan" Nasehat ibunya bijak. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya cemberut, mereka tidak percaya mana mungkin itu mimpi jelas-jelas tadi kakinya ditarik dan cengramannya amat sangat terasa. Tanpa banyak protes ia mengambil handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa mereka sadari air yang berada di bak mandi itu bergerak seperti air mendidih. Glup...glup...glup...

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua acara kencan NARUSAKU. Mereka berdua pergi ketaman sepertinya semalam hujan dilihat dari banyak genangan air disekitar jalan.

" Naru minggu depan ada acara pertandingan basket dan aku sebagai ketua cheerleader akan tampil untuk mendukung tim basket sekolah kita"

"wah sugoii pasti Sakura sangat cantik aku pasti mendukungmu" puji Naruto kepada kekasihnya,meskipun ia bukan pemain basket tapi mendukung kekasihnya boleh kan.

"ha...ha..ha... makasih naruto kun aku senang jika kau mau mendukungku" tanpa Sakura sadari Naruto yang masih berada satu langkah dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Oh ya Naru setelah ini..." Sakura pun kaget karena ketika menoleh kearah naruto ia tidak melihat sosok kekasihnya. Ia pun bingung mencari Naruto kesekeliling taman.

"Naruto kun... kau dimana... Naru jawab aku " Teriak Sakura, tapi hanya keheningan yang didapat. Sakura terus berlari kesana-kesini mencari naruto. Dan tinggalkan Sakura disini kembali ke Naruto apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

.

Naruto yang mendengarkan cerita Sakura tiba-tiba tidak focus karena ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya kemudian ia membalikkan badannya tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Kemudian tiba tiba genangan air yang ada didepannya tiba-tiba memunculkan sepasang tangan yang siap menarik kakinya. Naruto yang ingin berteriak tapi dirinya sudah ditarik kedalam kubangan air tersebut dan menghilang.

.

'Ugh ini dimana...' Glup...Glup... Naruto yang sadar berada didalam air hanya memejamkan matanya membiarkan dirinya tenggelam

'apa aku akan mati tenggelam sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sakura Chan, Kasan, Tou san, Menma Tolong Naru.

'NARUTO'

'NARUTO'

'NARUTO'

'Jangan mati Naruto Kami menunggumu'

'Siapa itu yang memanggil namaku'

'ah benar itu suara dan menma, benar aku tidak boleh mati tebbbayou'

Kemudian Naruto pun membuka matanya dan mencoba berenang tak tentu arah.

Ugh napasku tidak kuat kenapa tidak ada permukaannya, tapi tiba-tiba ada seberkas cahaya. Yuhuu mungkin itu pintu keluarnya. Dan Naruto pun segera berenang menuju cahaya itu.

"FUAh...hah...hah..." akhirnya naruto keluar juga... Nah lo tapi naruto keluar di mana. Ternyata ia keluar di salah satu gentong air punya warga penduduk.

"KYAAA... ada makhluk kuning" teriak salah satu penduduk yang bergenre cewek.

Naruto yang gak ngerti bahasa apa yang digunakan hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Orang-orang pada ribut seperti menemukan makhluk Asing.

"Kusoo... ini dimana, dan apa yang mereka katakan aku gak ngerti" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil memjabak rambutnya. Seperti Orang-orang yang ribut,naruto juga gak gak kalah panic, karena menemukan orang-orang aneh yang berpakaian seperti zaman kuno ditambah dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya.

Nah lho apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan ia terdampar dimana.

Ada yang tahu cerita ini diambil darimana?

TBC


	2. SATU

Dislaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Mishimoto

Pairing : SASUNARU, NARUSAKU,XXXNARU, DLL

Rated : M

Genre : Fantasi, Historical, Romance, dll

Warning : YAOI, BL. OOC, Typo

"Yak... kenapa kalian mengejarku" Naruto terus berlari dari kejaran para prajurit. Tadi saat ia keluar dari gentong air dan belum mencerna apa yang terjadi ia sudah dikejutkan oleh sekelompok prajurit yang hendak menangkapnya.

Mungkin Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan tapi instingnya mengatakan ia harus lari. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia terus berlari menyusuri gang-gang sempit.

Didepan sana berdiri seorang yang berperawakan tinggi entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan karena dirinya memakai tudung putih yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto berlari kearahnya mungkin seseorang itu bisa menolongnya dari para prajurit itu.

"TUAN kumohon tolong aku, aku tidak tahu apa salahku tapi mereka mengejarku dan ingin menangkapku" Dengan wajah berkeringat karena habis berlari ia membuat gestur memohon, ia tidak peduli meskipun seseorang dihadapannya ini mengerti apa yang diucapkannya tapi apa salahnya mencoba meminta tolong.

Para prajurit itu semakin mendekat membuat naruto panik, tiba-tiba saja orang dihadapannya menarik naruto kedalam pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibir naruto dengan rakus, membuat mata naruto melotot lebar. Tidak hanya itu dia juga meremas kedua bokongnya yang seksi.

Oh kami sama rasanya naruto pingin nangis diperlakukan seperti ini apalagi oleh seorang laki-laki catat laki-laki permisa. Ia seperti sedang mengkhianati sakura kekasihnya.

Para prajurit yang mengejarnya sudah tiba ditempatnya dan membuat naruto panik. Tapi pikirannya langsung blank tatkala orang yang menciumnya ini mengigit bibir bawahnya membuat ia mengerang.

'Engh' kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh orang itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut naruto,membuat saliva semakin menetes kedagu naruto.

Bunyi kecipak itu semakin keras dan membuat para prajurit merah padam. Mereka tidak berani mengganggu aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu, karena mereka tahu siapa orang yang memakai kerudung itu karena tidak sengaja kerudung atasannya kebuka memperlihatkan rambut pantat ayamnya tapi mereka juga penasaran siapa yang sedang diciumnya itu apakah itu target incarannya tadi.

Salah satu pemimpin itu akhirmya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ehem maaf pangeran karena saya mengganggu kesenangan anda apa anda tahu tadi ada seseorang yang berpakaian aneh berlari kesini" dengan takut-takut pemimpin itu bertanya.

Dengan tidak rela uchiha sasuke melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada si mungil, ya karena bocah dihadapannya ini sangat mungil , ingin sekali ia membawanya pulang kemudian ia pun menenggelamkan kepala simungil kedalam dadanya agar para prajurit tidak tahu wajahnya. Dengan marah ia menoleh kearah prajurit memberi aura intimidasi membuat para prajurit mengkerut ketakutan.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan, kalian tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka diganggu pada saat-saat seperti ini"

"Tapi pangeran ka..mi.."

"Aku tidak mau tahu secepatnya kalian pergi darisini atau kalian ingin aku hukum" membuat para prajurit itu takut, akhirnya mereka mengundurkan diri dan pergi dari situ setelah memberi hormat kepada pangeran.

Setelah prajurit itu pergi sasuke melepaskan dekapannya pada naruto. Naruto yang mendengar percakapan sasuke dan para prajurit akhirnya menghela napas lega tapi tunggu kenapa dirinya sekarang mengerti apa yang diucapkan mereka padahal saat lalu ia masih gak ngerti.

"Karena aku sudah menolongmu dari kejaran mereka,sebagai balas budinya malam ini kau harus tidur denganku"ucap sasuke mutlak tah terbantahkan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggagakan mulutnya mendengar ucapan orang didepannya kemudian ia tersadar dan langsung mendorong tubuh sasuke menjauh.

"DASAR TEME MESUM, kau kira aku wanita apa, cuih aku menyesal ditolong olehmu, mimpi apa aku berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki apalagi brengsek sepertimu" ucap naruto kesal sambil mengelap mulutnya dari bekas ciuman mereka.

"Nona jangan sok suci seharusnya kau beruntung bisa ciuman dengan seorang pangeran sepertiku apalagi bisa tidur denganku,karena banyak wanita yang mau mengantri bahkan sukarela mengangkangkan pahanya untukku"

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan wanita BRENGSEK , apa kau tuli "

"Jika kau bukan wanita mana mungkin ada laki-laki mungil dan cantik sepertimu"

"KA...Kau ah sudahlah malas berdebat denganmu sekarang aku harus mencari cara agar bisa pulang kenegaraku " ucap Naruto karena ia sudah capek dibilang cantik tidak tahukah kalau dia sebenarnya tampan tanpa ambil pusing ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tapi ia masih mendengar teriakkan Sasuke dan tidak ia hiraukan.

"NONA SIAPA NAMAMU?"

Sasuke yang ditinggal pergi hanya mendengus karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, ia harus mencari tahu asal-usul gadis tersebut karena sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa gadis tersebut bukan berasal dari kerajaan ini, diliat dari pakaian anehnya, apalagi ciri fisiknya yang berbeda dari yang lain karena penduduk sini mayoritas berambut hitam atau coklat sedangkan dirinya memiliki surai berwarna kuning seperti Matahari apalagi warna matanya biru saphire mengingatkan ia seperti warna langit membuat dirinya mencolok dari yang lainnya. Karena bisa saja dia berasal dari kerajaan lain dan menjadi mata-mata untuk mengintai kerajaan ini.

.

.

Naruto yang berhasil lolos dari para prajurit dan paman mesum tadi segera mencari menara yang paling tinggi karena dirinya sadar bahwa ini bukan Negaranya apalagi melihat beberapa penduduk yang menatapnya aneh dan pingin tahu. Hell ia juga bingung karena penduduk sini memakai pakaian seperti zaman dulu tahulah kalian pokoknya berbeda dari pakaian yang dirinya pakai (bingung mendiskripkannya). Tapi setelah dirinya tadi dicium oleh paman mesum tadi dia bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan para penduduk itu. Well dirinya juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu,(sebenarnya authornya yang bingung mau jelasin) dari pada bingung memikirkan lebih baik,dirinya mencari tahu kenapa ia bisa terdampar disini.

Setelah berhasil menemukan tempat yang ia tuju, ia membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan dibawah sana, dibawah sana terdapat rumah-rumah penduduk seperti zaman mesir dan banyak ribuan prajurit yang sedang berjejer dan ia juga melihat padang gurun pasir. Hell ia seperti melihat film kolosal yang ditv-tv yang pernah ia tonton. Setelah mencari asal-usul tempat ini sekarang dirinya tahu bahwa ia terdampar dimasa lalu, Mungkin 500 tahun atau bahkan 1000 tahun yang lalu sebelum Negara ini yang bernama Iwagakure berupa menjadi Tokyo ibukota Jepang. (Maaf saya ngaco). Entah karena alasan apa dirinya bisa berada disini.

.

.

"Pangeran kedua apa anda ingin mandi kami akan segera menyiapkannya" kata salah satu pelayan yang baru saja melihat Pangeran kedua datang.

"Hn" hanya kata itu yang diucapkan olehnya. Kemudian ia melenggang masuk kedalam istana tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi pelayan tadi yang tampak kebingungan atas ucapan ambigunya. Masih memikirkan kejadian siang tadi saat ia bertemu dengan gadis blonde itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia teringat tentang ciuman sepihaknya. Ia membayangkan bibir ranum itu yang tadi ia lumat dan rasanya benar-benar lembut membuat dirinya ketagihan dan bergairah membuat dirinya ingin melakukan hal-hal yang iya dengan gadis tersebut. Ah sepertinya ia harus mencari pelampiasan untuk malam ini.

"Shikamaru seperti biasa malam ini carikan aku wanita yang paling seksi dan cantik dan bilang padanya untuk segera menemuiku" Shikamaru yang mengerti kebiasaan Tuannya hanya menggangguk dan bergegas untuk melaksanakan perintah Tuannya.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aula istana begitu ramai Raja Fugaku, dan Permaisuri Sara sudah duduk diatas balkon istana tak lupa disisinya juga ada Pangeran Sasuke yang menatap bosan, padahal semua rakyat bersorak gembira karena pengumuman yang dikatakan permaisuri sara bahwa hari ini akan diadakan acara pensucian kerajaan Iwagakure dari pengaruh roh sihir yang mengorbankan darah orang yang masih suci yaitu belum terjamah sama sekali.

Tak berselang waktu muncul para pengawal kerajaan memasuki aula istana beserta membawa seseorang yang akan dijadikan tumbal untuk acara ini. Para rakyat yang melihatnya berteriak heboh.

"Bunuh"

"Bunuh"

"Bunuh"

Mereka bersorak gembira menyambut kedatangan sang korban, disisi lain Naruto yang diikat diseluruh badannya hanya bisa memberontak ia diseret paksa untuk menuju keaula istana yang dimana disana sudah ada sang algojo sang siap memenggal kepalanya kapan saja, membuat ngeri dirinya.  
Sial kenapa bisa dirinya bisa ketangkap. Ia mendongak keatas dan melihat sang raja yang duduk tenang sedangkan permaisyuri yang menurutnya berwajah memgerikan sedang berdiri dan mengayunkan kedua tangannya untuk memberikan arahan kepada para rakyat. Sial dirinya mendengar bahka ia akan dijadikan tumbal. Oh apakah ini nasibnya harus mati. Kepalanya pun bergerak kesisi lain dan mata shappirenya tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengan mata onyx sang pangeran. Entah kenapa melihat pangeran tersemyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai membuat dirinya kesal ia jadi ingat tentang ciuman itu padahal dengan Sakura saja ia hanya sekedar menempelkan tidak ada acara lumat melumat dan berani-beraninya pangeran itu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Pangeran mesum tersebut hanya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang berisi wine dan meminumnya secara perlahan-lahan tapi matanya terus menatap Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, aku ingin pulang brengsek, tolong siapapun tolong aku" Naruto mencoba berteriak dan mencoba melepas diri tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia.

Permaisuri tersenyum puas melihat sang tumbal karena yang dibutuhkannya hanya darah anak itu, tidak sia-sia ia mendatangkan anak tersebut dari masa depan meskipun sempat ada halangan karena anak tersebut muncul digentong penduduk bukan ditempat yang seharusnya tapi tidak masalah toh dia sudah tertangkap. Dengan modus menyucikan kerajaan ini dari pengaruh sihir padahal itu hanya akal-akalannya saja karena darah anak itu justru membuat sihir miliknya tambah kuat sehingga ia bisa mengendalikan seseorang siapapun itu bahkan pangeran Sasuke tidak akan bisa berkutik.

Kemudian ia memerintahkan pengawal untuk menempatkan Naruto ketempat pengeksekusian. Naruto segera dibekuk dan dipaksa berlutut, kepalanya ditundukkan ketiang pancung. Algojo yang berbadan besar dan wajah mengerikan bersiap mengangkat kapaknya. Di ayunkannya kapak tersebut kearah leher Naruto.

'Kaa-san'

'Tou-san'

'Menma'

'Sakura-chan'

'Maaf mungkin hidup Naru sampai disini ' Ia pun memejamkan matanya pasrah akan hidupnya.

TBC


	3. DUA

Dislaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Mishimoto

Pairing : SASUNARU, XXXNARU, DLL

Rated : M

Genre : Fantasi, Historical, Romance, dll

Warning : YAOI, BL. OOC, Typo

Note : Benar Cerita ini saya ambil dari manga yang judulnya Red River atau judul jepangnya saya kurang tahu. Maaf kalau bahasanya masih ngalor ngidul gak jelas. Dan masih banyak Typo yang berjibun. Jika masih mau berminat silahkan review atau apalah sekedar bilang lanjut saya sudah senang apalagi ditambah Koreksi typonya dimana biar saya perbaiki.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah Pangeran kedua dari Pasangan Raja Fugaku dengan Permaisyuri sebelumnya yaitu Ratu Mikoto. Sedangkan Ratu Mikoto sendiri meninggal pada saat usia Pangeran Sasuke yang ke 15. Untuk sekarang usia sasuke sudah mencapai 26 tahun. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Pangeran satu ini karena kecerdikan dan ketangkasannya dalam hal berperang dirinya bisa menakhlukkan kerajaan-kerajaan besar lainnya. Dengan adanya pangeran Sasuke Kerajaan Iwagakure semakin Besar karena masih belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Pangeran Sasuke di medan tempur (Ceritanya sih sebenarnya diambil dari negara Yunani lha berhubung karakternya tidak mendukung karena Naruto sendiri blasteran inggris jadi saya ubah kebalikannya ). Tapi desas desus mengatakan bahwa Pangeran Satu ini memiliki sifat buruk yaitu seorang player, tiap malam ia selalu berganti pasangan dan keesokkan harinya langsung dicampakkannya. Sedangkan sampai sekarang tidak ada wanita yang protes setelah ditiduri oleh Pangeran Sasuke karena bagi mereka bisa memuaskan Pangeran dan bisa tidur dengan beliau adalah suatu kebanggaan apalagi Pangeran Sasuke seorang god seks terbaik yang mereka rasakan.  
.

.

Raja Fugaku sudah capek mengurusi kelakuan pangeran Sasuke yang satu ini,dia sudah menyuruh untuk mengambil selir daripada bermain diluaran sana. Apalagi pangeran Sasuke selalu tidur dengan putri-putri Kerajaan sebelah . Untuk Sasuke sendiri ia juga punya standar wanita yang harus ditiduri karena wanita tersebut haruslah cantik, elegan dan seorang putri. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Hanya bermodal senyum datar saja putri-putri tersebut sudah klepek-klepek dan meminta dirinya untuk ditiduri meskipun mereka hanya akan dijadikan mainan, dan dirinya masih belum mau untuk mengambil selir untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PRANGGGGG

Semua Orang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Kapak sang algojo terlempar entah kemana sedangkan dirinya terjungkal ke pecahan itu berasal dari gelas yang dilempar oleh Pangeran Sasuke dari Atas singgasananya ke arah Tangan sang Algojo padahal jaraknya jauh boh. Kenapa bisa begitu hanya karena gelas yang dilempar bisa membuat sang algojo terjatuh. Itu karena bukan hanya sang permaisyuri sang memiliki kekuatan magis tapi Sang Pangeran kedua ini juga memiliki kekuatan magis jadi tidak heran gelas yang dilempar tadi memiliki kekuatan yang super. Tapi tidak sembarang yang memiliki kekuatan magis tersebut karena dikerajaan ini hanya Permaisyuri Sara dan Pangeran Sasuke yang memilikinya. Contohnya saja jika Permaisyuri bisa mendatangkan seseorang dari masa depan maka Pangeran Sasuke bisa memulangkannya.  
.

.

.

"Wah... wah... apa permaisuri Sara tidak lihat bahwa anak itu sudah tidak suci lagi, jika masih tetap dilanjutkan maka acara ini akan sia-sia bukannya korbannya harus masih suci"

"Apa maksudmu Pangeran Sasuke? Darimana kau dapat menyimpulkan demikian?" Raja Fugaku yang daritadi diam langsung angkat bicara kemudian dengan bantuan tongkat ia mencoba berdiri kemudian menatap bingung pada Pangeran Sasuke.

Permaisuri yang tadi sudah geram ingin mengumpat kelakuan Pangeran Sasuke, lantas tersenyum culas setelah mendengar ucapan yang mulia.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Yang Mulia bahwa Anda tahu darimana kalau anak itu sudah tidak suci" tambah permaisyuri menyeringai.

'Dasar nenek sihir kau kira aku tidak tahu rencana busukmu'  
"Maaf Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulai Permaisyuri karena hamba sendiri yang telah merengut kesucian anak itu kemarin" diam-diam sasuke menyeringai melihat gelagat permaisyuri yang geram atas penuturannya barusan.

"Itu tidak mungkin"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin Yang Mulia Permaisuri" Tuntutnya. Kemudian ia turun dari singgasananya dan menuju ke tempat naruto tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menarik tangan Naruto membuat dirinya ketarik kearahnya tanpa babibu ia langsung mencium Naruto dan melumatnya sebentar kemudian melepaskannya. Membuat Naruto ingin memaki dan memberontak tapi diurungkannya setelah mendengar bisikan dari Pangeran Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin selamat maka turutilah perintahku" bisik Sasuke ditelinga kiri Naruto membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dan menggangguk pelan untuk saat ini dirinya harus diam jika ingin selamat.

"Dan oleh karena itulah anak ini akan aku jadikan salah satu selirku" tambahnya senang sangking senangnya ia tersemyum lebar membuat dirinya OOC.

Para rakyat yang daritadi menonton pertunjukkan tersebut langsung heboh karena tidak biasanya Sang Pangeran Sasuke akan mengambil seseorang untuk dijadikan Selir, dan ini adalah kejadian langkah. Siapa sebenarnya anak itu sepertinya dia bukan anak biasa karena bisa mematahkan prinsip seorang Pangeran Sasuke yang tidak ingin mengambil selir satu pun.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan tersebut ingin protes bagaimanapun dirinya itu seorang pemuda sedangkan selir itu untuk wanita dan hell ia tidak mau menjadi selir untuk Pangeran mesum ini. Apa otak Pangeran satu ini sudah gila tapi demi keselamatan ia harus diam dan diam-diam ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dirinya bisa kembali kemasanya.

"Apa maksudmu Pangeran, kau tidak bisa mengangkat anak itu menjadi salah satu selir" geram sang Permaisyuri karena ia tahu bahwa sang pangeran berbohong tentang menidurinya karena anak tersebut baru datang kemarin sedangkan pangeran sendiri tadi malam tidur dengan salah satu putri kerajaan sebelah, tapi jika anak tersebut diangkat jadi selir maka dirinya akan sulit untuk membunuh anak tersebut karena pangeran Sasuke akan melindunginya, cih sial dia harus mengagalkan rencana pangeran.

"Sudahlah permaisuri biarkan Pangeran Sasuke mengambil anak itu bukankah kita bisa mencari tumbal lain" kali ini Fugaku yang berbicara ia tidak mempermasalahkannya jika pangeran Sasuke ingin mengambil selir justru ia senang.  
Pangeran Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan sang Ayah handa senang bukan kepalang.

"Tapi yang Mulia dia seorang pe...mu...da" kekeuh sang permaisuri tidak mau kalah.

"Iya pemuda cantik bagiku tidak masalah asal dia bisa memuaskanku"sambung Sasuke tidak mau kalah ia pun menoleh kearah Naruto dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya membuat Naruto mendelik.

"Siapa namamu nak" tanya Fugaku.

"Na...Naruto Yang Mulia Raja"

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi selir pangeran Sasuke" jawabnya mutlak membuat Naruto pasrah karena tidak ada pilihan lain sedangkan permaisuri mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal, ia pun berbalik pergi untuk masuk kedalam istana, untuk saat ini dirinya harus mengalah tapi jangan lupakan kalau dirinya punya seribu cara untuk membunuh Naruto selama anak tersebut masih suci ia tidak akan menyerah. Kkkkk batinnya sadis

"Selamat Pangeran Sasuke dan Nona Naruto semoga kalian diberkati" teriak para rakyat. Membuat Sasuke senang dan membuat Naruto meringis. Kemudian Sasuke pun memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto dan membawanya kedalam istana.

.

.

.

Setelah didalam istana Sasuke memanggil pelayan tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang anak laki-laki yang masih muda sekitar umur 14 tahunan berlari kecil-kecil menuju sang Pangeran.

"Menma kenalkan ini Nona Naruto dan mulai sekarang kau jadi pelayan pribadinya, tugasmu menyiapkan semua keperluan Nona Naruto dan kau juga bisa menjadi temannya karena umurnya tidak jauh berbeda denganmu" terang Sasuke panjang lebar sedangkan yang diperintah demikian hanya menggangguk.

"Baik pangeran saya akan laksanakan perintah Anda" jawab Menma kemudian dirinya mengalihan pemandangan kearah Naruto dan ia pun tersenyum ramah tak lupa ia memberi hormat.

Jangan tanya tentang wajah Naruto untuk saat ini karena sekarang wajahnya benar-benar terkejut sangking terkejutnya ia sampai menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Men...ma...hiks kaukah itu" tanya Naruto ia pun langsung menerjang Menma membuat menma terjungkang ke belakang karena tidak seimbang membuat ia jatuh kebawah dengan Naruto diatas dadanya tak lupa dengan tangannya yang memeluk erat sedangkan Sasuke jangan ditanya well dirinya memang mengijinkan Menma berteman dengan Naruto tapi tidak dengan berpelukan. Membuat ia ingin menarik jauh Naruto dari Menma sebelum itu terjadi ia mendengar percakapan mereka.

" errr iya nona itu nama saya"

"Kau Menma adikku kan" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sembab sedangkan Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tidak paham.

"Ano maaf nona saya bukan adik Anda tapi saya pelayan baru Anda"ucap menma menjelaskan ia tidak tahan ditatap oleh wajah menggemaskan Naruto. Sasuke pun langsung menarik Naruto agar berdiri.

"Dia bukan adikmu Naru, sejak lahir dia sudah ada disini namanya Uzumaki Menma"

"Tapi dia mirip sekali dengan adikku pangeran apalagi namanya juga sama cuma beda marga namikaze menma"

"Tapi dia bukan adikmu"kekeuh Sasuke. Membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Anda bisa menganggap saya adik Anda Nona jika anda tidak keberatan" potong Menma akhirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak tebbayou bolehkah aku memelukmu lagi" Sela Naruto cepat tak lupa dengan cengiran khas pun menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal, ia melirik pangeran sekilas setelah mendapat persetujuan Pangeran akhirnya ia menggangguk pelan membuat Naruto senang bukan kepalang.

Setelah perdebatan itu Naruto dan Menma langsung terlihat akrab kemudian menma pun mengantarkan Naruto ke kamarnya.

"Ini kamar nona, ini adalah paviliun para selir karena nona satu-satunya mungkin hanya anda yang akan tinggal disini"jelas menma sambil meletakkan beberapa pakaian Naruto kedalam lemari, Naruto takjub melihat desain kamarnya sungguh indah dan unik karena ini seperti kamar-kamar kerajaan yang ia tonton didrama tv. Ah benar ia sekarang kan memang terlempar kemasa lalu untung saja ia tidak jadi budak atau hal yang mengerikan lainnya.

"Err bisahkah kau tidak memanggilku nona karena membuatku risih kau bisa memanggilku kakak atau naru saja"

"Maaf saya tidak bisa Nona karena itu sangat tidak sopan bagaimanapun anda adalah selir pangeran" membuat naruto mendengus.

"Ah ya...ya... baiklah terserah ehmm apa aku boleh bertanya"

"Bertanya apa Nona jika saya bisa menjawab saya akan menjawabnya"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke Jepang maksudku ke masa dimana aku berada kau tahu kan kalau aku bukan berasal dari sini "ucap Naruto hati-hati, Menma pun mengangguk-ganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Maaf nona saya tidak tahu, tapi mungkin Pangeran Sasuke tahu, anda bisa tanya kepada beliau"jelasnya.

"Pangeran mesum itu apa gak ada yang lain?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Tidak ada nona"

"Ya sudahlah kau boleh pergi"

.

.

.

.

○Malam hari○

"Emm bisakah Pangeran keluar dari kamarku" ucap Naruto sopan, sedangkan Sasuke yang sekarang bersandar di tempat tidur dengan kaki kanan ditekuk sedangkan kaki kiri lurus seperti posisi pangeran angkuh ah bisa bayangin sendiri lah. Dengan Naruto yang duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya ditempat tidur yang sama.

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja Naruto"

"Iya pang..e...maksudku sasuke, biasakah Anda keluar" ulang Naruto masih dengan sikap sopan.

"Achkk"

Sedangkan yang ditanya malah menarik tangan Naruto membuat tubuhnya mendekat kearahnya, tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh naruto sedikit membuat Naruto sekarang duduk dipangkuannya.  
Kedua tangannya ia letakkan dipinggang Naruto membuat Naruto terperangkap.

"Kenapa aku harus keluar , bagaimanapun ini juga kamarku bukankah kau selirku aku mau berbuat apapun juga tidak masalah lebih baik kita nikmati malam pertama kita"seringainya.  
Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke langsung mencium Bibir Naruto yang membuat dirinya kecanduan di awal pertama dirinya mencicipi.

Awalnya ciuman itu lembut tapi semakin lama ia semakin menuntut.

'Engh'

Ah desahannya merdu sekali membuat dirinya panas hanya sebuah ciuman ia semakin memeluk erat dan menahan tengkuk Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"SA...KU...RA"

Mata Sasuke langsung melebar saat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan nama Wanita lain, siapa itu Sakura apa dia kekasih Narutonya bisa-bisanya saat mereka berciuman Narutonya memikirkan orang lain. Kemudian ia pun melepaskan pagutannya dari Naruto.

" Aku tidak ingin kau menyebut nama orang lain walaupun itu laki-laki atau perempuan saat kita bersama" kesal sasuke tanpa sadar ia membentak naruto.

" YAK KAU KIRA SIAPA KAU... ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA PANGERAN TERHOMAT SAKURA ITU KEKASIHKU. " teriak Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak peduli karena sekarang kau milikku"

"Aku bukan milikmu, sekarang Anda keluar dari sini"

"Beraninya kau mengusirku, aku tak akan keluar karena malam ini aku akan menginap disini"

"Apa Anda selalu memaksa"

"Tidak justru mereka yang bahkan menggodaku." Goda sasuke. Membuat Naruto mendengus. Memang dirinya wanita harus senang, seandainya dirinya jadi wanita ia tidak akan tertarik pada pangeran mesum ini.

"Hah baiklah hentikan pertengkaran ini sekarang kau tidurlah sudah malam" Sasuke pun menarik Naruto kedalam dekapannya, membaringkannya dan memelukknya dari belakang. Ah Narutonya sangat mungil dan nyaman untuk dipeluk membuat dirinya mengantuk dan kapanpun bisa membuat ia lengah.

'Mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk bertanya' batin Naruto

"Sasuke apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ketempat asalku"tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn tahu" jawab sasuke malas tapi masih memejamkan matanya,ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mengendus bau Naruto yang membuat ia semakin nyaman saja.

" Benarkah bagaimana caranya"tanya Naruto antusias bahkan sampai antusiasnya ia tidak sadar kalau sasuke bahkan mengendus lehernya.

"jika kau ingin kembali kau harus membawa pakaian dari masamu itu"

"kalau begitu aku harus mengambil pakaianku dari permaisuri" sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung membuka matanya dan beranjak bangun ia menatap Naruto tajam.

"kenapa?"tanya naruto bingung melihat tatapan Sasuke yang menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan.

"Apa kau bodoh,bahwa yang membawamu kesini itu permaisuri, tentu saja dia tidak akan memberikan pakaianmu begitu saja, mungkin saja sekarang ia masih mengincar nyawamu"

"Aku tidak peduli yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah pakaianku"kekeuh Naruto ia mau beranjak bangun tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto harus mengalah karena Sasuke tidak akan mengijinkannya tapi setelah Pangeran Sasuke lengah ia akan menyelinap keluar untuk mengambil Pakaiannya.

"Baiklah...baiklah aku akan tidur" Naruto pun langsung memunggungi Sasuke dan pura-pura memejamkan matanya membuat Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum tak lama ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Narutonya.

#######

PAVILIUM HITTAE adalah pavilium pribadi milik sang Permaisuri Sara. Tidak ada seseorang yang berani kesini karena hanya Sang Permaisyuri Sara dan orang yang diijikan Permaisuri yang bisa masuk kesini. Tempat ini sangat gelap siapapun yang masuk kesini tanpa ijin ia akan mati mengenaskan.

"Sial aku tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan anak itu,mungkin sekarang ia bersama dengan pangeran" Ucap Sara karena sekarang ia berada diruangan pribadinya tepatnya didalam Pavilium Hittae dirinya sedang melakukan pengintaian dengan menggunakan gentong air yang didalamnya ada gambaran orang-orang diistana atau yang ia inginkan (kayak dukun) hanya saja jika orang tersebut bersama pangeran sasuke maka ia tidak akan bisa menemukannya.

"khu...khu...khu...pancing saja dia keluar permaisuri " ucap Shirobe yang daritadi ada dibelakang Permaisuri dan mengamati Tuannya. Shirobe adalah bawahan Permaisuri, Tubuhnya yang besar,kulitnya yang kasar dan hitam, rambut yang agak panjang berantakan,wajah yang penuh luka dan mengerikan ditambah ia selalu meneteskan air liur. selain itu dirinya hanya memakai celana kain yang penuh robek sehingga tubuh atasnya toples memperlihatkan bulu-bulu kasar dan lebat didadanya. Tak lupa ia selalu membawa kapak yang besar yang siap menguliti siapa saja. membuat ia benar-benar seperti monster.

"Ah kau benar juga Shirobe kenapa aku tidak memancingnya saja agar dia kesini bukankah dirinya akan mencari pakaiannya...khu...khu..." seringainya sadis.

"Sepertinya menggunakan pelayan bodoh itu ide yang bagus"

.

.

.

Naruto yang daritadi pura-pura tidur perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangan sasuke yang berada dipinggangnya dan berhasil sepertinya Sasuke tidur nyenyak sehingga tidak menyadarinya.

Kemudian dia beranjak turun dan mengendap-ngendap keluar, istana ini sangat sepi jika pada malam hari memudahkan dirinya untuk menyelinap dan mencari Pavilium permaisuri.

"Nona sedang apa?" tanya sebuah suara dibelakangnya membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Oh Kau Menma aku kira siapa,syukurlah bisakah kau membantuku" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu Nona"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Pavilium Permaisuri" tanya naruto lagi tapi ada yang aneh dengan sikap Menma kali ini karena dia agak diam dan matanya kelihatan kosong padahal Menma yang kutahu dia anak yang ceria.

"Hum.. ikut aku Nona" tanpa kata Naruto langsung mengikuti Menma, didepannya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Menma sedang menyeringai.

Diperjalanan ia berpapasan dengan seorang pengawal yang menghadangnya membuat naruto gugup kemudian Menma maju kehadapan pengawal itu ia berbicara yang tidak Naruto tahu dan tak lama pengawal itu mempersilahkan mereka untuk melanjutkan.

Tak lama Naruto dan Menma sudah berada didepan Pavilium Permaisuri. Tiba-tiba saja Gerbang besar dan mengerikan itu terbuka sendiri, membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengedarkan pemandangan dan melihat kalau Menma sudah masuk ia pun segera mengikutinya.

"Tunggu Menma apa benar ini tempatnya"tanya Naruto curiga tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Menma. Membuat Naruto bingung kemudian ia menepuk pundak Menma tapi Menma tetep diam.

Tiba-tiba saja ada air yang mengalir menuju kaki naruto.

"HUWAHHH" tiba-tiba Naruto menjerit karena kakinya tertarik kedalam genangan air yang muncul entah darimana.

"MENMA TOLONG AKU" ajaibnya setelah mendengar teriakkan Naruto, Menma langsung sadar dari pengaruh sihir Permaisyuri.. Ohw...owh ternyata ia tadi dikendalikan oleh permaisuri.

"Nona,apa yang terjadi" Menma pun segera menarik kaki Naruto dan berhasil.

"Nona kenapa kita disini,ini dimana" tanya Menma yang sudah sadar.

"Apa? bukankah kau menuntunku kesini kau bilang kau mau menunjukkan dimana pavilum permaisuri berada" tanya naruto balik.

"Gawat kalau begitu pasti tadi aku tidak sadar,apa Nona tidak tahu kalau Pavilium permaisuri adalah tempat terlarang, tempat yang tidak boleh dimasukin sembarang orang kalau tidak ingin mati mengenaskan" panick Menma kemudian ia segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera keluar.

"WUHAHAHHAHA, KALIAN TERLAMBAT MENYADARINYA" muncul suara yang tidak diketahui siapa pemiliknya kemudian genangan air tadi berputar cepat memunculkan sosok mengerikan Shirobe tak lupa dengan kapaknya.

"Shi...Shirobe... gawat nona dia adalah pemakan manusia nona,dia suka menguliti para korbannya lebih baik kita segera lari"

"TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU KALIAN BISA KELUAR" Shirobe pun menerjang keduanya. Naruto dan Menma segera menghindar dari amukan Shirobe membuat mereka berpisah.

"NONA CEPAT LARI SAYA AKAN MENAHANNYA" teriak Menma dari seberang sisi.

"Tidak menma kita harus lari bersama" Naruto terus menghindar dari kapak shirobe tapi ia tidak tahu kalau dibelakangnya ada es padat yang berbentuk runcing yang melaju cepat kearah naruto.

"AWAS NONA"teriak Menma tapi terlambat es itu sudah menancap dipunggung Naruto membuat punggungnya terluka sampai darahnya menetes kelantai sangking banyaknya dan Naruto langsung ambruk seketika.

"DASAR MONSTER BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI NONAKU" Kalap Menma ia pun segera mengambil tombak yang ia temukan dan menyerang Shirobe tapi sia-sia tombak tersebut malah patah.

"UGhhh" Naruto yang masih sadar segera berdiri, Menma yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah nonanya. Ia memapah Naruto untuk segera berlari. Tapi Shirobe tidak akan membiarkannya.

Menma dan Naruto terus berlari dan terlihatlah pintu gerbang tadi, awal mereka masuk,sedikit lagi mereka akan keluar.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain

"Ck sial aku ketiduran, hah dimana Naruto gara-gara dirinya aku tidur terlelap,selama ini aku tidak pernah tidur nyaman seperti ini,mungkin tadi aku mendekap tubuhnya membuatku merasa rileks,aku harus segera mencari naruto" Sasuke pun beranjak bangun ia mencari jubah putih yang dibelakangnya ada lambang kipas dan segera keluar dari kamar.

" Pengawal apa kau melihat Naruto" tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat pengawal yangs edang berjaga.

"oh itu Pangeran tadi aku bertemu dengan Nona Naruto bersama Menma, sepertinya mereka menuju kearah barat" jawab pengawal itu yang ternyata adalah pengawal sama yang tadi menghadang naruto dan Menma.

"Sial jika mereka Kearah barat,pasti mereka menuju ke arah pavilium permaisyuri, aku harus segera kesana sebelum terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto" panik Sasuke, pengawal tersebut juga panik mendengarnya karena betapa mengerikan pavilium permaisyuri itu.

"kalau begitu aku ikut pangeran" ucap pengawal akhirnya. Sasuke pun hanya segera berlari menuju kerah barat.

Setibanya disana mereka dikejutkan dengan kondisi naruto yang terluka parah. Naruto yang sedang berusaha menarik Menma keluar karena pintu gerbang itu menutup hanya menyisakan tubuh menma yang terjepit karena dibelakang sana sudah ada shirobe yang menarik Menma agar masuk,dan terjadilah asih tarik-menarik.

"NONA LEPASKAN TANGANKU,AKU TIDAK APA-APA" ucap Menma.

"TIDAK MENMA KAU HARUS KELUAR AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MASUK KEDALAM SANA...HIKS" jawab Naruto dengan histeris ia tidak akan membiarkan Menma dikuliti oleh Shirobe.

Shirobe yang ada dibelakang Menma hanya tertawa mengerikan. Sudah cukup nonanya berkorban ini memang salah menma karena dirinya yang membawa nonanya kesini, ia pun tersenyum kepada nonanya, pelan-pelan ia melepaskan genggaman Nonanya, Naruto menggeleng dan ia sudah terisak hebat.

"TI...TI...DAK... MEN...MA... JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU"

"Nona bolehkah aku memanggilmu kakak, aku bahagia mempunyai kakak seperti kak Naruto, aku sangat menyanyangi kak Naru, meskipun kita belum lama bertemu,meskipun aku mati tapi aku tidak menyesal"

"Ti...dak Menma Jangan Katakan itu,aku akan berusaha menolongmu" Menma hanya menggeleng pasrah,kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Naruto, tak lama gerbang pun tertutup rapat.

BLAMMMM

"MENMA" Dok...dok...

"BUKA PINTUNYA KU MOHON " dok...dok...

"MEN...MA"

Naruto jatuh terduduk dan menangis, tak lama sasuke sudah ada dihadapan Naruto dan memeluknya. Ck sial ia terlambat ia sangat marah karena Narutonya terluka.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi"bisik sasuke. Naruto mendongak ketika suara Sasuke menyapa gendang telinganya.

"hiks...ku...mohon to...long Men...ma Sa.. su...ke" lirih Naruto sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya warga penduduk dihebohkan dengan penemuan mayat yang tidak diketahui rupanya karena tubuh mayat tersebut sangat mengerikan, kulit-kulitnya sudah terkelupas.

TBC


	4. Tiga

Dislaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Mishimoto

 **Pairing : SASUNARU, XXXNARU, DLL**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Fantasi, Historical, Romance, dll**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL. OOC, Typo**

 **Note : Maaf bahasanya masih ngalor ngidul,dan masih banyak typo. Berkenan koreksi jika masih ada yang gak ngerti.**

 **Q : Yang tanya lemon sabar seiring berjalannya cerita gak mungkin tiba-tiba lemonan gak asik dong mungkin kalo grepe grepe banyak...**

 **Q : Yang tanya kenapa Naruto jadi selir soalnya Pangeran kan harus punya bnyak istri nah Naru sendiri salah saat ini istri Sasuke cuma ...**

 **Q: Maaf update lama sebenarnya sudah setengah cerita jadi,berhubung tiba-tiba kena penyakit males. jadi cerita ini terdampar.**

 **Q: ehm yang tanya Mpreg...eng...ieng... yang tahu ceritanya pasti tahu kok...**

 **Untuk yang lupa ceritanya baca ulang chapter sebelumnya ya terima kasih semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan soal typo harap maklum masih belajar menulis saya.**

 **.**

.

.

"MENMA" teriak Naruto saat dia baru saja membuka mata, tadi dirinya bermimpi buruk tentang Menma ia sangat takut itu terjadi tapi tak berselang lama rasa sakit dipunggungnya mengingatkan bahwa kejadian tadi malam bukanlah mimpi membuat dirinya panik. Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru saja ingin membuka pintu kamar Naruto untuk mengecek keadaannya cepat-cepat segera membukanya setelah mendengar teriakan dari dalam. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto yang bergerak gelisah di tempat tidur.

"Naru tenanglah." bisik Sasuke menenangkan, tapi Naruto tidak menghiraukan Sasuke ia malah menggoncangkan tubuh Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Sasuke apa kau sudah menolong Menma?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penuh harap membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab karena memasuki Pavilium permaisuri itu sangat sulit dan dirinya juga tidak tahu apakah sampai sekarang Menma masih hidup.

"Belum Naru aku sudah berusaha akan menolong Menma sebaiknya kau beristirahatlah biar lukamu cepat sembuh."bujuk Sasuke. Tapi Naruto menggeleng.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Maaf pangeran ada berita penting yang saya ingin sampaikan." Ucap pengawal kepercayaan Sasuke yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Masuklah Shika!" tanpa diperintah dua kali Shikamaru segera membuka pintu ia segera bersujud untuk memberi hormat.

"Berdirilah katakan ada berita penting apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Tapi Shikamaru tidak segera mengatakannya justru dirinya melirik ke arah Naruto dengan cemas, sedangkan sang empunya menatap Shikamaru penasaran.

Sasuke yang mengerti gelagat Shikamaru dan melihat pandangan Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apa Shikamaru katakan saja." perintah Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Pagi ini warga penduduk dihebohkan oleh penemuan mayat yang tidak dikenali, tetapi tidak ada satu pun warga yang mau mendekat karena bau busuk yang sangat menyengat ditambah lagi keadaan mayat tersebut yang sangat mengenaskan hanya tersisa wajah dan kulit yang sudah terkelupas pangeran." Lapor shikamaru.

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut Naruto langsung berlari keluar hatinya mengatakan bahwa laporan yang disampaikan oleh Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa mayat itu adalah Menma,tanpa terasa air mata sudah mengenamg dipelupuk matanya. Ia harus memastikan berita itu tidak benar.

"NARUTO TUNGGU!"panggil Sasuke ia beranjak bangun dan segera menyusul Naruto.

.

.

.

Ditempat kejadian para penduduk berbisik-bisik ria menebak-nebak siapa mayat tersebut tidak ada yang mau mendekat bahkan pengawal kerajaan pun enggan untuk memeriksa karena terlalu jijik.

Naruto yang baru saja tiba disana langsung disuguhi pemandangan orang-orang yang menatap jijik kearah mayat itu membuat Naruto menahan marah. Ia segera berlari mendekat dan membelah kerumunan itu tidak dipedulikan teriakan orang-orang yang mencoba menahan Naruto untuk jangan mendekat.

Naruto tidak peduli yang diinginkannya adalah memastikan mayat tersebut bukan Menma, dirinya berdoa kepada Kami Sama semoga dia bukan orang yang dipikirkannya. Naruto perlahan-lahan terus mendekat sampailah ia dihadapan mayat itu, benar mayat itu sangat mengenaskan bajunya sudah robek tak terbentuk, wajahnya yang hampir menjadi tengkorak karena dagingnya yang habis dikuliti, tangan dan kakinya sudah tidak ada, hanya menyisakan kulit merah. Mereka yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan mengenalnya tapi tidak untuk Naruto karena dirinya sangat tahu betul bentuk tubuh dan rambut ravennya dia adalah Menmanya, Instingnya dan hatinya mengatakan begitu. Air matanya tidak dapat dibendung, Naruto menangis sejadinya, segera saja dipeluknya tubuh menjijikan itu. Membuat semua orang terkejut atas aksi Naruto.

"MEN..MA BANGUN MENMA!" teriak Naruto histeris membuat semua orang diam melihat kehisterisan Naruto mereka tidak menyangka Naruto bakal memeluk tubuh menjijikan itu, bahkan mendekapnya erat, seakan akan ia tidak mau kehilangan dia.

Sasuke yang melihatnya segera mendekat kearah Naruto tapi diurungkannya setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT SASUKE, AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MENATAP JIJIK MENMA KARENA DIA BUKAN SAMPAH YANG HARUS DIJAUHI,KAU DENGAR ITU!" bentak Naruto marah.

"DAN ITU JUGA BERLAKU UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA!" tambah Naruto. Hatinya sakit karena tidak ada yang mau menolong Menma apalagi mereka memandang jijik mayat Menma membuat hatinya terasa teriris-iris. Menma adiknya meskipun dia bukan adik kandung tapi Menma tetaplah Menma adiknya dimasa depan atau dimasa lalu.

Semua orang diam mendengar teriakan Naruto yang memilukan. Setelah itu Naruto mengangkat tubuh Menma tidak dihiraukan Shikamaru yang mau mengambil alih. Ia melewati Shikamaru begitu saja sampai ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya tanpa menoleh ia terus berjalan.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Naruto ambruk. Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri Naruto ia langsung menggendongnya. Tak lupa memerintahkan Shikamaru untuk menguburkan Menma dengan layak.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang mengusap lembut rambut pirang naruto. Kemudian beralih ke pipinya ada tiga garis kumis kucing membuatnya tampak manis awalnya dirinya mengira Naruto seorang gadis tapi siapa sangka ia seorang pemuda. Tapi meskipun begitu entah kenapa hatinya merasa cemas dan gelisah jika Naruto tidak ada disampingnya. Apalagi melihat Naruto sedih ingin sekali dirinya bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya, apa dengan mengembalikan Naruto ketempat asalnya Naruto akan bahagia lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang perlahan mulai menyukai Naruto.

''Engh''

Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Naruto, ia menunggu Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya memperlihatkan bola mata Saphire yang sangat ia sukai.

Perlahan-lahan mata itu mulai membuka meskipun matanya sedikit bengkak tapi masih kelihatan cantik.

"Sasuke."panggil Naruto serak.

"Maaf Naru aku tidak bisa menolong Menma." jawab Sasuke menyesal,Naruto yang awalnya kesal kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak Sasuke ini salahku semua ini salahku!" Naruto terus menggeleng menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto,menenangkannya ia mengecup kening Naruto lama,perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai tenang setelah itu Sasuke mengecup pinggir bibir Naruto, merambat ke bibirnya ah jika bersama Naruto kenapa dirinya selalu lepas kendali. (Dasar sasuke mesum disaat begini masih saja mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan) mulutnya pun merambat ke leher setelah menjilat ia mengigit kulit tan tersebut.

"Ackkkh" teriak Naruto setelah merasakan panas dikulitnya.

"Dasar Teme Mesum!" murka Naruto.

"Hn akhirnya kau kembali juga" jawab Sasuke cuek.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kematian Menma, Naruto tetap sedih,sering kali ia melamun dibalkon kamarnya,tidak mau makan,Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas. Shikamaru yang melihat Nona Naruto langsung meminta Pangeran Sasuke untuk memulangkan Nona Naruto ketempat asalnya mungkin dengan begitu Nona Naruto akan kembali ceria. Ide Shikamaru sebenarnya tidak ingin dikabulkannya bagaimanapun ia mulai mencintai Naruto tapi dia juga tidak boleh egois karena Naruto bersikeras untuk pulang keasalnya. Sedangkan persyaratan untuk memulangkan Naruto kezamannya diperlukan pakaian asal Naruto, dan pakaian itu sudah ada ditangan Naruto karena waktu Naruto dan Menma bertarung melawan Shirobe,mereka berhasil mengambil pakaian itu yang digantungkan di dinding (maaf adegan ini dilewatkan). Apalagi malam nanti adalah bulan merah, dimana gerbang antara dunia sini dengan dunia Naruto terbuka dan tempatnya ada dikuil Suci Kinto. Pangeran Sasuke yang memiliki kekuatan magic akan mengangkat Naruto kelangit.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah bersiap-siap ia sudah selesai memakai pakaian dari zamannya. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju Kuil Kinto. Huft ini adalah keputusan benar dengan begini ia bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya kembali.

"Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap?" tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada dihadapannya. Ia memandang Naruto sedih,seperti tidak rela melepas Naruto,dapatkah Naruto berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disini saja disisinya. Naruto yang melihat raut wajah Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ia tidak boleh bimbang bagaimanapun keluarganya lebih penting.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di kuil dan Naruto segera melangkah untuk naik tangga tepat satu langkah ada air hitam yang merambat ke kaki Naruto.

"Ackkk!"teriak Naruto ia jatuh dari tangga,tubuhnya dililiti oleh air hitam yang datang entah dari mana.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke segera menolong tetapi terlambat karena dia sudah hilang tapi tiba-tiba pusaran air tersebut berputar dan muncullah Shirobe diatap kuil bersama Naruto dipelukannya sambil menodongkan kapaknya dileher Naruto. (Huwek jijik liat Naru dipeluk sama monster itu)

"HAHAHAHA"

"Bocah kecil ini tidak akan kubiarkan dia kembali keasalnya! Karena aku ingin sekali mengulitinya seperti aku menguliti temannya itu kau lihat ini bocah kecil!Hahaha"ucap Shirobe sambil menunjukkan gelang yang dipakai dihidungnya. Tentu saja Naruto kaget karena gelang itu adalah gelang yang selalu dipakai Menma. Dan Naruto sangat geram sekali.

"Lepaskan dia Shirobe!"teriak Sasuke murka.

Shirobe hanya tertawa setan dan ia semakin mendekatkan kapaknya keleher Naruto hingga sedikit menggores kulit mulus Naruto. Entah dapat kekuatan darimana Naruto menendang kaki Shirobe sedangkan Shirobe sendiri karena lengah ia jadi melepaskan cengramannya dari Naruto tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan Naruto segera berlari dan melompat kebawah.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto segera berlari kearahnya dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menangkap Naruto.

HUP

"Dasar dobe kau membuatku khawatir."gerutu Sasuke setelah berhasil menangkap Naruto kemudian mereka melihat dimana Shirobe berada.

"Dasar bocah sialan kau menyesal telah bermain-main denganku."murkanya kemudian Shirobe menghancurkan kuil Kinto yang merupakan satu-satunya tempat agar Naruto kembali ke zamannya. Pintu kedunia Naruto tertutup oleh runtuhnya bangunan. Sasuke segera membawa Naruto menyingkir. Sasuke segera menghentikan Shirobe ia mengambil pedangnya dan menghunuskannya ke Shirobe tetapi monster itu segera menghilang bersama angin puting beliung dan hanya terdengar suara tawa Shirobe.

"Ck Sial" Sasuke segera menyarungkan pedangnya kemudian kembali kearah Naruto yang sedang tertunduk lesu.

"Maaf Naru ak..ku." Sasuke merasa gagal karena kuil Kinto hancur sedangkan bulan merah juga hampir berakhir, entah ia harus lega atau tidak karena Naruto tidak jadi pulang, diam-diam ia merasa bersyukur.

"Apa aku tidak bisa kembali Sasuke?"tanya Naruto lesu

"Hn kau masih bisa kembali Naru,kuil ini masih bisa diperbaiki dan satu tahun lagi bulan merah akan muncul kembali dan pada saat itu akan kupastikan kau pulang."janjinya

"Terima kasih Sasuke."Naruto pun mendongak dan tersenyum manis yang langsung menusuk jantung Sasuke membuat dadanya berdebar-debar.

.

.

.

Digurun Sauna

Disebuah rumah kecil hidup Uzumaki Nagato bersama kedua adik kembarnya Uzumaki Karin dan Uzumaki Tayuya. Mereka sedang berduka atas kematian adik bungsunya Uzumaki Menma.

"Kakak aku ingin membalaskan kematian Menma."ujar gadis yg bernama Karin kepada kakaknya dan diangguki oleh Saudara kembarnya Tayuya.

Belum sempat menjawab mereka dikejutkan oleh bunyi ketukan pintu, Nagato segera keluar di ikuti oleh kedua adiknya.

Seseorang berdiri didepan pintu dia memakai jubah berwarna hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya entah dia pria atau wanita karena wajahnya tidak terlihat dan Nagato langsung waspada jika orang itu berniat jahat.

"Siapa kau?" Gertak Nagato

"Kukukuku kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku anak muda karena aku hanya ingin memberitahumu siapa yang telah mengakibatkan adik bungsumu terbunuh."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Menma meninggal."

"Tentu saja semuanya tahu dan penyebabnya adalah Naruto bocah laki laki yang berasal dari dunia lain."

"Kakak aku ingin membunuh si Naruto itu."ucap Karin tiba tiba setelah mendengarkan orang misterius itu.

"Benar kakak kita harus membalaskan dendam kita ke Naruto nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa." Timpal Tayuya berapi api.

"baiklah adik adik, kita harus ke istana untuk membalaskan dendan kita ke Naruto."ujar Nagato berapi-api mungkin mereka diliputi oleh amarah karena telah kehilangan adik kesayangannya sehingga mereka mudah terhasut.  
Sedangkan orang misterius itu hanya memyeringai dan segera beranjak pergi setelah menghasut kakak beradik yang bodoh itu.

.

.

.

Lusanya rombongan Nagato dan kedua adiknya sudah berada di istana, mereka segera menghadap pangeran Sasuke.

"Pangeran Sasuke, kami Uzumaki bersaudara siap melayani Nona Naruto."Nagato duduk berlutut (apa ya namanya itu loh berlutut seperti ksatria2 yang siap mengemban tugas taulah lah ya) diikuti oleh kedua Saudarinya.

"Aku percaya kepada kalian Uzumaki seperti aku percaya kepada Menma."ujar Sasuke bijak.

"Terima kasih pangeran kami siap mengemban tugas." ucap mereka kompak.

"Hn dan aku akan memperkenalkan Nona Naruto kepada kalian ikuti aku." Sasuke pun beranjak diikuti oleh mereka dibelakangnya tanpa sepengetahuanya Nagato dan Saudaranya saling menyeringai. Karena selangkah semaju mereka akan bisa membalaskan dendam mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu segera menoleh dilihatnya Sasuke bersama beberapa orang berambut merah, belum sempat dia bertanya Sasuke menjelaskan kalau mereka adalah Uzumaki bersaudara mereka yang akan menggantikan Menma. Naruto yang mendengar nama Menma langsung sedih, setelah acara perkenalan Uzumaki bersaudara segera undur diri.  
Dibelainya pipi mulus Naruto membuat Naruto mendongak tanpa menyia nyiakan disambarnya bibir yang membuat Sasuke kecanduan. Naruto yang kaget segera memberontak,dilepaskannya bibir itu dengan tidak rela.

"Jangan bersedih lagi oke." Sasuke segera beranjak keluar tanpa menyadari Naruto yang bersungut kesal.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Uzumaki bersaudara melayani nona Naruto dengan baik membuat orang-orang istana tidak curiga sama sekali.

"Nona kulit anda mulus sekali seperti baby padahal anda seorang pemuda,pantas saja pangeran Sasuke amat sangat menyukainya tapi sayang dada anda kecil." puji Karin antusias kemudian terkikik geli bersama Tayuya. Saat ini Naruto sedang mandi tetapi karena ini diistana maka mandi pun harus dilayani oleh beberapa pelayan sedangkan Naruto sendiri sebenarnya sudah menolaknya karena ia merasa risih dan malu tapi apa boleh buat dia tidak bisa menentang keputusan pangeran arogan itu.

"Apa maksudmu Karin tentu saja dadaku kecil aku kan seorang laki-laki!"sungut Naruto tidak terima apalagi wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Tapi jika ingin sedikit berisi anda bisa meminta pangeran Sasuke untuk membantu anda."ujar Tayuya dengan wajah penuh arti.

BLUSSH muka Naruto sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus mendengar ucapan vurgal kedua Uzumaki ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantunya dengan senang hati."timpal Sasuke tiba-tiba kemudian menyeringai penuh arti. Ketiga orang tersebut segera menoleh Uzumaki bersaudara segera menunduk menghormat melihat pangeran Sasuke berada dipintu tempat pemandian dengan lengan yang terlipat didada sedangkan Naruto mengumpat.

"Kenapa kau berada disini pangeran Sasuke?"tanya Naruto dengan kesal dan malu kemudian ia memakai handuk yang disodorkan oleh Karin setelah itu kedua saudara kembar Uzumaki undur diri untuk meninggalkan Naruto bersama Sasuke.

"Hn kenapa? tidak masalah bukan aku berada disini, ini tempatku dan kau selirku sah-sah saja aku berada disini."jawab Sasuke santai sambil mendekat menghampiri Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri melongo mendengar ucapan Sasuke, setelah sampai didekat Naruto, Sasuke segera menarik pinggangnya dan melepas handuk yang melilit dipinggang Naruto membuat naruto panik.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke."

"Kenapa juga aku harus melepaskanmu?"seringai Sasuke ditariknya pinggang Naruto sekali lagi agar semakin mendekat membuat kedua tubuh itu menempel kuat tanpa jarak, dihirupnya wangi jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto yang membuat ia semakin nyaman, kemudian ia mengenduskan hidungnya diperpotongan leher Naruto membuat rasa lelah menguap seketika. Setelah seharian ini melakukan perang dan menaklukkan beberapa tempat ia segera mencari Naruto untuk mengisi energinya yang terkuras habis, setelah bertanya kepada beberapa pelayan akhirnya dirinya menemukan Naruto yang sedang mandi dan mendengar percakapan Uzumaki bersaudara dengan Naruto membuat ia merona tetapi disembuyikannya dengan sangat apik tidak elit jika pangeran playboy seperti dirinya berlushing ria. Dibelainya tubuh telanjang Naruto yang selembut kulit bayi. Benar-benar lembut bahkan kelembutannya mengalahkan wanita-wanita yang pernah dijamahnya.

"Ah" satu desahan lolos dari bibir ranum Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumnya sedangkan Naruto mendelik horor akan tingkah pangeran mesum ini. Hell jika dirinya wanita pasti sudah terjerat oleh pesona pangeran ini tapi dirinya yakin bahwa ia masih straigh. Tapi kenapa ia mendesah dan menikmatinya. Jangan sampai pangeran ini megambil keperawanannya eh maksudnya keperjakaannya ia bergidik ngeri tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Hentikan pangeran!"teriak Naruto sedangkan Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya ia semakin berani bahkan ia mengecup,menjilat dan mengigit leher Naruto membuat leher itu tidak mulus lagi tampak bercak keunguan diekitar leher naruto. Sedangkan tangannya yang tadi berada dipungung telanjang Naruto mulai merambat kebokong sintal Naruto dan benar-benar pas ditangannya karena tak tahan diremasnya bokong itu dan rasanya benar-benar kenyal membuat Naruto semakin mendesah. Ugh melihat wajah merah Naruto membuat adik kecilnya memberontak ingin memasuki sarangnya. Belum sempat Sasuke ingin melanjutkan aksinya terdengar teriakan Shikamaru memanggil dirinya membuat Naruto mendorongnya. SHIT dasar Shikamaru mengganggu padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kemudian ia segera keluar dari sini sebelum lepas kendali.

.

.

"Nanti malam kita lanjutkan lagi sweety dan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menolakku lagi" ucap Sasuke sambil mengerlingkan matanya dengan genit sebelum ia benar benar keluar.

Naruto yang mendengar suara Shikamaru merasa lega dan mengutuk pangeran genit tadi tapi bagaimana dengan nanti malam sebaiknnya ia menyiapkan pisau atau apapun agar bisa melindungi dirinya dari pangeran playboy itu. Benar itu ide yang bagus. Sebaikknya ia segera berpakaian dan menyusul pangeran mesum itu tentang apa yang terjadi diluaran sana.  
.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru kalau saat ini kuda hitam yang bernama Kyuubi sedang mengamuk dan tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mendekatinya apalagi menjinakkannya bahkan Sasuke sendiri. Sekarang ia berada tak jauh dari Kuda itu yang terus mengamuk membuat beberapa orang yang disana ketakutan untuk sekedar mendekatinya.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu segera mendekati Sasuke dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Lihat kuda itu!"tunjuk Sasuke. "Kuda itu bernama Kyuubi kuda peliharaan dewi Ishutaru dan dewi ishutaru sendiri hanyalah mitos yang dipercaya oleh kerajaan ini tetapi melihat Kyuubi yang hidup lama sebelum kerajaan ini berdiri membuat semua percaya bahwa dewi Ishutaru memang ada, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mendekatinya kecuali karena apa tiba-tiba saja ia mengamuk padahal selama ini dia baik-baik saja."jelas Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelaskan Sasuke merasa hatinya tergerak untuk menenangkan Kyuubi yang sedang mengamuk dan melempar orang-orang yang berusaha menungganginya bahkan kuda tersebut sesekali meringkik agar semua orang menjauhinya.

.

.

"Sasuke aku akan mencoba menenangkannya."

"Apa?" Kaget Sasuke belum sempat ia mencegah Naruto untuk tidak berbuat macam macam tetapi Naruto sudah berlari menuju kearah kuda hitam itu. Shit lagi lagi ia kecolongan ia lupa kalau Naruto orang yang nekat ia tidak ingin terjadi pada Narutonya kemudian ia berlari menyusul Naruto.

"Minggir biar aku saja yang mencoba mendekati!"perintah Naruto pada beberapa pengawal yang daritadi mencoba untuk menjinakkan si Kyuubi.

"Tapi Nona dia sangat berbahaya bisa saja anda terluka dan terlempar karena tendangannya jika ingin mencoba mendekatinya seperti prajurit prajurit sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu tapi aku ingin mencobanya."tatap Naruto penuh harap. Pengawal pengawal itu melirik satu sama lain kemudian mereka menatap sang pangeran setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari pangeran kemudian mereka mencoba menyingkir dan memberi jalan untuk sang nona. Naruto yang mendapat respon pun langsung tersenyum lebar dan segera mendekati kuda hitam itu.

"Hei Kyuubi?"teriak Naruto. Kyuubi yang mendengar suara Naruto segera berhenti mengamuk dan menolehkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapat respon positif semakin melemparkan senyuman lebarnya dan semakin mendekati Kyuubi, orang orang yang melihat Naruto mencoba menahan napas.

"Bolehkah aku menunggangimu?"tanya Naruto.

Kuda itu tidak menjawab tetapi ia mendudukkan dirinya seperti mengizinkan Naruto untuk menungganginya.

Beberapa prajurit tampak tak percaya melihat Kyuubi berhenti mengamuk bahkan mendudukan dirinya. Naruto yang melihat Kyuubi langsung didekatinya dan berusaha untuk naik kepunggung Kyuubi.'berhasil' Kyuubi tidak memberontak atau mengamuk bahkan ia semakin menyamankan tubuhnya saat kepala Kyuubi dielus oleh tangan lembut Naruto seakan-akan Naruto adalah pemiliknya. Beberapa prajurit atau pengawal sempat tercengang melihat pemandangan menakjubkan ini siapa bocah kecil ini apa benar dia hanya selir pangeran Sasuke saja. Karena Kyuubi tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun untuk menungganginya kalau pun orang itu nekat maka kuda tersebut akan mengamuk dan melemparkan orang tersebut dari tubuhnya. Beberapa orang dibuat kagum oleh kebranian Naruto dan berbisik-bisik siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

"Kyuubi sudah menjadi milikmu Naru, dia adalah kudamu sekarang."ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?"tanya Naruto dengan raut bingung yang sangat kentara.

"Hn sekarang Kyuubi sudah memiliki pemilik aslinya yaitu kau karena hanya kau satu satunya yang bisa menaklukkannya dan menurutimu."lanjut Sasuke ketika melihat kebingungan Naruto.

"Tapi aku bukan dewi Ishutaru?"tanyanya lagi.

"Hn aku juga tidak tahu soal itu yang pasti Kyuubi memilihmu menjadi majikannya."jawab Sasuke sambil mengedikan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Kyuubi apa kau senang memiliki majikan sepertiku."tanya Naruto lembut.

'Kiiikk'jawab Kyuubi

"Benarkah? aku juga senang memilikimu."jawab Naruto antusias entah kenapa ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuubi. Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi berdiri membuat Naruto langsung memeluk lehernya erat.

'Kiik...kiiik...kikk' Kyuubi berlari memutar tetapi tidak membuat Naruto takut ia malah tertawa lebar mendengar ringkikan Kyuubi.

"Hahhaaha aku juga menyukaimu Kyuubi."jawab Naruto seperti mereka benar benar mempunyai telepati.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar.

Naruto sedang gugup apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghindari Sasuke kali ini, dilihatnya sekarang Sasuke menuju ranjang yang sedang digunakannya ini.

"Sstt diam sekarang ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kita." bisik Sasuke pada Naruto membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sasuke pun memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencium Naruto ditempelkannya bibirnya pada bibir ranum Naruto yang awalnya lembut lama lama menjadi menuntut. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa ia ditipu oleh Sasuke segera mengeluarkan pisaunya yang daritadi disimpan dibalik bajunya.

JLEB

.

.

.

To be Continue

Sumpah aku tidak kuat jika harus nulis panjang panjang ini udah maksimal. Doakan saja chapter depan gak lama kyak chapter lalu. Hem kira kira ada yang mau kasih saran tokoh tokoh siapa saja yang akan jadi saingan Sasuke gak, aku bingung milih castingnya soalnya cowoknya harus cakep cakep yang punya jiwa pangeran atau raja soalnya entar ada adegan grepe grepe Naru. Salah satunya Itachi sih...hoho...Yang mau baca tolong comentnya pliss.

jika banyak kesalahan dan sukar dimengerti bahasanya aku minta maaf sudah saya edit tetapi tiba-tiba mati lampu dan belum kesave. sakitnya hatiku jadi malas ngedit lagi dah.


	5. empat

Dislaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Mishimoto

 **Pairing : SASUNARU, XXXNARU, DLL**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Fantasi, Historical, Romance, dll**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL. OOC, Typo**

 **Note : Yuhui update cepat kan.**

Jleb

Hampir saja Sasuke terkena pisau yang sekarang tertancap dibantal. Untung dia punya reflek bagus. Sedangkan Naruto yang syok karena pisau itu berada persis disamping kepalanya atau dengan kata lain pisau itu tertancap di bantal yang sedang digunakannya, kenapa Naruto syok bukannya dia tadi ingin menusuk Sasuke iya dia hanya merencanakan tetapi pisaunya sendiri masih aman dibalik pakainnya terus pisau siapa itu.

"Siapapun dirimu cepat keluar!"perintah Sasuke dingin.

Tidak ada gerakan sama sekali tetapi Sasuke tahu bahwa didekat balkon ada seseorang mengitai mereka ah bukan seseorang tetapi beberapa.

SRET

JLEB

Ackh...

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melemparkan pisau yang ada dibalik pakaian Naruto dan tepat mengenai seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi, sedangkan Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke tahu bahwa ia menyembunyikan pisau itu belum sempat ia menyelesaikan acara trans nya ia dibuat kaget kalau orang yang daritadi mengitai mereka keluar dari persembuyiannya dan mereka adalah Uzumaki bersaudara.

"Kenapa kalian?"tanya Naruto syok dan antara tidak percaya karena selama ini dia sangat mempercayai Uzumaki bersaudara karena mereka sangat baik dan tulus.

"Kenapa kau bilang tentu saja kami ingin membalaskan dendam karena telah menyebabkan adik bungsu kami mati!"sinis Karin.

"Kalian salah jika ingin menuduh Naruto karena..."

"Aku tidak ingin percaya padamu pangeran karena yang kutahu dia yang telah menyebabkan Menma terbunuh!"timpal Nagato marah kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia menyerang Naruto yang ada dibelakang Sasuke.

Trang

Brukk

Sasuke segera menghalangi Nagato yang ingin mendekati Naruto dan terjadilah pertarungan.

Srak

Trang

Trang

Brak

Nagato terlempar dan hampir jatuh kearah balkon tak lama Nagato menyeringai.

Melihat seringai Nagato membuat Sasuke waspada dan ia menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang dipegang oleh kedua Uzumaki kembar. Naruto disana sedang dipaksa minum sesuatu oleh mereka.

Glup...glup...

Sasuke segera melemparkan pisau kearah mereka tetapi dengan cepat mereka segera menjauh dan berlari menuju kearah Nagato.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sasuke cemas ia mendekap tubuh Naruto agar bersandar padanya.

Uhuk..uhuk... Naruto tidak menjawab tetapi ia memuntahkan darah membuat Sasuke kalang kabut.

"Apa yang kalian minuman brengsek?"murka Sasuke dengan mata yang berkilat marah menuju Ketiga Uzumaki.

"Tentu saja racun pangeran, sebentar lagi Nona Naruto akan mati dan dendam kami akan terbalaskan...hahaha god job Karin Tayuya."jawab Nagato senang.

"Brengsek! Shikamaru tangkap ketiga Uzumaki itu!" Teriak Sasuke murka.

Shikamaru yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang mengelegar segera masuk dan memerintahkan prajurit untuk menangkap Nagato dengan kedua saudari kembarnya. Tapi sayang ketiga Uzumaki itu segera melarikan diri.

Sial. Semua prajurit segera berpencar untuk menangkap ketiga Uzumaki itu.

"Pangeran ada apa dengan Nona Naruto?"tanya Shikamaru cemas melihat Naruto yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

"Shika cepat panggil tabib yang terbaik untuk menolong Naruto ia terkena racun!"perintah Sasuke sekali lagi dengan wajah panik. Tanpa diperintah dua kali Shikamaru segera keluar dan memanggil segera menggendong Naruto dengan bridel style dan meletakkan diatas ranjang.

"Bertahanlah Naruto kau pasti selamat."ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup punggung tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

Uhuk...uhuk...

Tak lama Shikamaru bersama tabib telah datang. Kemudian tabib itu memeriksa Naruto.

"Maaf Pangeran racun yang diminum Nona Naruto tidak terdeteksi namanya dan saya ragu penawar yang saya buat tidak mempan terhadap racun yang diminum Nona Naruto."jawab tabib itu takut takut.

"Aku tidak mau tahu yang jelas kau harus menolongnya buat semua penawar yang memungkinkan Naruto untuk sembuh."gertak Sasuke

Tabib itu segera mengganggukkan kepalanya dan segera membuat ramuan penawarnya.

"Naruto kau harus bertahan kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa seizinku kau mengerti!"titah Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Sas...suke sakit aku tidak ku...at...uhuk."jawab Naruto lemah.

"Tabib cepat."perintah Sasuke.

"Iya pangeran ini silahkan diminumkan ke Nona Naruto"

Sasuke segera meminumkan ramuan itu kearah Naruto yang segera ditegukknya secara perlahan-lahan. Setelah selesai direbahkannya tubuh Naruto pelan-pelan agar tidur.

"Tidurlah aku akan menemaimu."bisik Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap rambut yang mengenai dahi Naruto secara perlahan-lah Naruto menutup mata.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

Uhuk...uhuk

Naruto bangun karena dadanya terasa amat sakit seperti ditusuk jarum, ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping tetapi Sasuke tidak ada disitu kemudian didengarkanlah suara dari luar seperti suara Sasuke.

"Apa benar Naruto tidak bisa bertahan."ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Maafkan hamba pangeran saya siap mati tapi Nona memang tidak bisa sembuh berbagai ramuan sudah saya coba tetapi racun itu sulit untuk dilawan baru kali ini saya menemukan racun aneh yang tidak ada penawarnya, dan Nona Naruto sangat hebat bisa bertahan sampai sekarang."sujud tabib itu.

Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelaskan tabib hanya menutup mulutnya kemudian tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk.

Brukk

Sasuke yang mendengar suara jatuh segera membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan didapatkannya Naruto yang tergeletak lemah.

"Naruto bangun kau jangan meninggalkanku?"panik Sasuke

'Enghh'

"Pa...nge...ran?"

"Naru?" Panggil Sasuke lembut tanpa terasa air matanya sudah jatuh kepipi Naruto.

"Kenapa pangeran menangis?"ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air mata Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya yang bergerak lemah.

"A..ku...ku...mencintaimu Naruto kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku?"ucap Sasuke pipinya sudah banjir oleh air mata.

Naruto yang mendengarkan pernyataan Sasuke terenyuh karena seorang pangeran mencintai dirinya yang bukan siapa siapa disini dan entah kenapa hatinya senang mendengarnya. Tiba tiba ia juga menitikkan air matanya bagaimanapun juga kelak dia juga akan meninggalkan Sasuke tahun depan ataupun sekarang hanya waktu yang berbeda. Dan ia tidak bisa membalas pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Dan ia sekarang harus pergi dengan jalan berbeda meskipun ia bukan pergi untuk pulang kerumahnya tetapi pulang ke kami sama.

"Terima kasih pangeran dan kumohon setelah ini lupakanlah aku."

"Tidak Naru...tidak kau tidak boleh pergi bukannya kau mau pulang kenegaramu kau harua bertahan."isak Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menggeleng kemudian ia tersenyum dikecupnya bibir Sasuke dengan lembut kemudian digerakannya bibir pucatnya tak ada balasan tak lama Sasuke pun membalas. Kedua insan itu saling mencium tanpa nafsu dengan kedua pasang mata yang saling menitikkan air matanya direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh Naruto. Dan perlahan lahan mata Naruto tertutup untuk selamanya. Sasuke yang merasa sudah tidak ada pergerakan bibir dari Naruto segera melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Naruto bangun, hiks..hiks.."

"Pangeran Sasuke nona Naruto sudah pergi."bisik Shikamaru sedih saat melihat pangeran Sasuke seperti kehilangan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Bercanda masih TBC kok ini aja masih belum setengah dari cerita.. pendek takut kalau panjang entar melenceng dari cerita dan update lama. ok trima kasih sudah membaca.


	6. lima

**Dislaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Mishimoto**

 **Pairing : SASUNARU, XXXNARU, DLL**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Fantasi, Historical, Romance, dll**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL. OOC, Typo,Mpreg**

 **Note : Orang baru yang masih belajar nulis, kurang berpengalaman,mikir lama jadi kalau update lama harap maklum. Yang tidak sabar saya sarankan tidak usah menunggu ini fic. Terima kasih.**

 _Jika lupa cerita baca chap selanjutnya_

Dengan duduk bersandar di kusen jendela salah satu kaki ditekuk serta pandangan kosong kearah luar jendela sasuke benar-benar seperti mayat hidup tidak ada gairah sama sekali.

"Juugo aku kasian melihat pangeran bersedih seperti itu beliau tidak makan seharian ini yang kutakutkan beliau akan jatuh sakit"ujar Shikamaru kepada temannya Juugo. Juugo yang mendengar penuturan Shikamaru juga sedih sejak Nona Naruto tiada, tuannya seakan-akan kehilangan arah untuk hidup.

Sasuke yang mendengar bisik-bisik antara pengawal menoleh kearah mereka berdua selanjutnya tanpa kata pangeran Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya dan menuju ruangan khusus dimana jasad Naruto diletakkan. Sasuke belum menguburkan jasad Naruto karena dia masih belum percaya kalau Naruto meninggal ia percaya kalau Naruto hanya tidur. Diruangan yang serba putih ada peti yang bertaburan bunga bunga dan didalamnya ada Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan cantiknya seperti dewi khayangan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto diangkatnya tubuh Naruto yang tidak bergerak sama sekali kemudian didekapnya tubuh itu. Tanpa terasa air matanya kembali mengalir. Selama ini dirinya memang egois karena dia ingin memiliki Naruto agar ia berada disampingnya selamanya bahkan ia merasa bersyukur karena Naruto gagal pulang kenegaranya. Tetapi jika harus pergi seperti ini Sasuke tidak akan sanggup untuk bertahan hidup, berlebihan mungkin tetapi entah kenapa Naruto seperti belahan jiwanya, sedangkan jika belahan jiwanya pergi maka separuh hidupnya juga ikut pergi.

"Pangeran Sasuke." panggil Shikamaru dengan hormat,tanpa melepaskan dekapannya Sasuke menoleh kearah Shikamaru.

"Hn ada apa Shika?"

"Kami sudah menangkap Uzumaki bersaudara pangeran, apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya."

Mendengar nama Uzumaki membuat Sasuke geram karena merekalah yang telah membuat Naruto pergi,Sasuke segera beranjak dan meletakkan jasad Naruto kembali dan meninggalkan ruangan khusus itu setelah mengecup kening Naruto mesra dan menutup pintunya tanpa disadari mereka muncul asap hitam yang menyelimuti ruangan itu,asap itu berkumpul membentuk seseorang yang memakai jubah warna hitam,seseorang yang sama yang telah menemui Uzumaki bersaudara. Dengan seringai mengerikan ia mendekat kearah dimana ada jasad Naruto diletakkan dan mengendongnya secara bridal style kemudian menghilang.

.

.

.

Diruangan aula Sasuke menatap ketiga Uzumaki dengan aura membunuh. Raja Fugaku menenangkan anaknya agar tidak bertindak gegabah.

"Maafkan hamba yang mulai kami hanya dibutakan oleh dendam yang mulia."ucap Nagato memulai percakapan dan mengaibaikan aura membunuh dari pangeran Sasuke.

"Lalu apa kau tahu konsekuensinya Nagato tidak peduli kau dari keluarga Uzumaki yang telah mengabdi dari zaman dahulu, dan kalian bersalah tetap harus dihukum dan kalian akan dihukum gantung"titah sang raja mutlak.

"Ampun yang Mulia kami bersalah jangan gantung kami."sujud Nagato memohon ampun diikuti oleh saudari kembarnya.

"Pengawal seret ketiga Uzumaki ini ketiang gantungan."titah sang raja kepada para pengawal.

Belum sempat pengawal itu membawa tersangka aula itu dikejutkan oleh teriakan para pelayan yang mengatakan hewan yang dijadikan percobaan untuk mengetes racun yang dibawah oleh Uzumaki tiba-tiba hidup kembali setelah dinyatakan mati 24 jam yang lalu bertepatan dengan matinya Nona Naruto tentu saja Uzumaki bersaudara beserta orang-orang yang ada diaula kaget mendengar berita tersebut karena Uzumaki sendiri tidak tahu racun apa yang telah dibawanya karena racun itu adalah racun yang diberikan oleh orang misterius yang menemui mereka. Aula tersebut menjadi heboh selang beberapa menit Juugo pengawal Sasuke datang dan mengatakan bahwa jasad Nona Naruto menghilang.

'Apakah orang itu yang telah membawa jasad nona Naruto'batin Nagato

Sasuke yang mendengar berita itu murka dan langsung beranjak berdiri untuk memastikan berita itu benar tetapi sebelum pergi dirinya dicegah oleh Nagato yang mengatakan ia tahu siapa yang telah membawa nona Naruto pergi. Sasuke menatap Nagato tajam.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang gelap terdapat jasad Naruto yang terbaring disebuah batu tiba-tiba tanganya bergerak perlahan dan kelopak matanya langsung membuka penuh.

DEG

Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dan memegang dadanya yang berdetak.

"Dimana ini apa aku sudah disurga?"lirih Naruto pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah 'tempat apa ini kenapa gelap sekali' ia beranjak bangun tetapi ia merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Mungkinkah aku masih hidup lalu dimana pangeran Sasuke dan lainnya?"bingung Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja pintu disampingnya bergerak dan terbuka munculah makhluk yang dibenci oleh Naruto yaitu Shirobe dan dibelakangnya ada permaisuri Sara beserta orang berjubah hitam.

"oh ternyata kau sudah bangun Naruto." ucapan permaisuri yang tidak menampilkan raut kaget membuat Naruto yakin bahwa dirinya memang masih hidup. Ia langsung waspada dan bersiap-siap jika mereka mau menyerangnya.

"Shirobe bunuh dia dan berikan darahnya padaku!"titah permaisuri Sara kejam.

"Khu...khu... bolehkan aku mengulitinya tuan,karena kulitnya yang halus itu ingin sekali kugunakan untuk membuat jaket?"jawab Shirobe sambil menjilat kapaknya.

"terserah kau yang kubutuhkan adalah darahnya."ucap permaisuri kemudian keluar diikuti oleh orang berjubah hitam tadi.

Sekarang tinggalah Shirobe dan Naruto kemudian Shirobe mengarahkan kapaknya ke Naruto dengan gesit Naruto menghindarinya.

Jleb kapak itu menancap dikayu kemudian ditariknya kembali lalu diarahkan ke Naruto lagi.

Naruto terus menghindar kemudian mengambil batu lalu dilemparkannya kearah Shirobe, membuat Shirobe malah tertawa setan karena perlawanan Naruto yang sia-sia. Tidak ada pilihan lain Naruto segera berlari menuju lorong-lorong yang gelap iikuti oleh Shirobe.

"Larilah bocah kecil selagi kau bisa, aku akan menangkapmu dan mengulitimu dengan penuh perasaan dan kujadikan kepalamu tombakku dan dagingmu yang gurih kujadikan makanan sedangkan kulitmu yang halus akan kujadikan jaket untuk menghangatkan tubuhku...hahahaha"

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari sampai tidak terdengar langkah Shirobe kemudian Naruto berhenti karena lorong yang dilalui menemui jalan buntu membuat Naruto panik kemudian ia menekan-nekan tembok disampingnya siapa tahu ada jalan keluarnya. Naruto tidak kehilangan akal ia mencari sesuatu seperti batu yang agak besar. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba menghantam tembok yang terbuat dari batu bata itu.

Dok

Dok

Dok

Naruto tidak berhenti menghantam tembok sampai akhirnya cahaya bulan muncul dari sela-sela lubang ,Naruto tersenyum cerah melihat cahaya itu kemudian terus menghantam sampai akhirnya tembok itu roboh.

BRUK

Naruto segera keluar dari lubang besar yang telah dibuatnya, dan melihat bulan yang bersinar terang diatasnya, ia segera mencari jalan keluar untuk melarikan diri dari Shirobe.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara dilihatnya seseorang datang mendekat ia tidak tahu siapa karena cahaya bulan tidak sampai kearahnya. Naruto segera waspada siapa tahu itu Shirobe. Orang tersebut semakin dekat cahaya bulan perlahan-lahan menyinari orang tersebut dan Naruto bernapas lega karena orang itu bukan Shirobe.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa Kau anak muda?"tanya orang itu dengan curiga memandang Naruto dengan kilat permusuhan.

"Saya Naruto dan anda siapa kakek?"tanya Naruto balik dan Naruto menyebutnya kakek karena orang tersebut sudah tua dengan rambut berwarna putihnya.

"Ho ternyata kau Naruto yang diperbincangkan itu,aku Jiraiya."Jiraiya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan menurunkan itensitas pandangan mencurigainya tadi setelah mendengar nama Naruto.

"Kakek tahu saya,lalu siapa kakek sebenarnya dan dapatkan kakek menolong saya dari Shirobe?"berondong Naruto.

"Ck...ck...ck tentu saja saya tahu, karena semua orang memperbincangkan selir pangeran Sasuke yang pemberani itu,dan aku adalah Ketua Klan Uzumaki bukankah kau tidak asing dengan nama Uzumaki anak muda"

Naruto yang mendengar nama Uzumaki langsung ingat dengan Menma dan Uzumaki lainnya.

"ja...ja...di anda adalah kakek dari Menma,Nagato dan saudari kembarnya Tayuya Karin." ucap Naruto syok karena iya bertemu dengan kakek Uzumaki yang telah membuatnya mati suri.

"Hn dan aku minta maaf atas nama cucuku karena telah mencelakai anda sebenarnya mereka orang baik hanya saja mereka terhasut oleh seseorang entah siapa itu,mereka tidak bisa berpikir rasional karena telah kehilangan adik bungsunya."

"Anda tidak perlu minta maaf justru saya yang minta maaf karena Menma Mati karena saya."lirih Naruto

"Tidak! anda tidak perlu minta maaf karena keluarga Uzumaki dari dulu memang sepatutnya melindungi keluarga kerajaan,ikutlah denganku anak muda"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Naruto mengikuti Jiraiya, kemudian jiraiya berhenti otomatis naruto juga berhenti.

"Lihatlah pedang-pedang yang ada disana,pilihlah salah satu yang kau sukai." perintah Jiraiya datar. Naruto yang bingung hanya mengikuti perintah Jiraiya, segera saja Naruto menuju tumpukan-tumpukan pedang yang tergeletak,dipilah-pilahnya pedang-pedang itu dan ia memilih pedang kecil, panjangnya hanya seukuran setengah lengannya saja.

"Matamu ternyata jeli juga anak muda karena pedang itu paling bagus diantara semuanya,kenapa kau memilih pedang itu?"tanya Jiraiya.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan jiraiya mengeryit bingung.

"Bukankah sudah jelas karena pedang ini terbuat dari besi sedangkan yang lainnya terbuat dari perunggu, semua orang tahu bahwa besi lebih unggul." jawab Naruto.

"Kau salah anak muda apakah kau lupa ini zaman dimana besi sangat langkah, orang-orang tidak akan bisa membedakan besi dan perunggu"

'Ah benar bukankah kau berasal dari masa depan Naruto tentu saja mereka masih awam tentang besi' Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Dan gunakan pedang itu untuk melawan Shirobe" ucap Jiraiya sekali lagi.

"APA?" Naruto syok karena harus melawan Shirobe bagaimana bisa.

"Apa kau tidak mau membalaskan kematian Menma."

"Aku ingin tapi bagaimana bisa aku melawan Shirobe?"

"itu tergantung kamu Naruto." ujar Jiraiya kemudian pergi berlalu.

Tak lama Shirobe datang.

"Khu...khu...akhirnya aku menemukanmu kucing nakal"

"Shi...ro...be " Naruto menoleh perlahan kearah datangnya Shirobe,kemudian ia memegang pedangnya dengan kuat ia harus bisa melawan Shirobe tapi gimana caranya meskipun pedang ini kuat tetapi pedang ini terlalu kecil untuk melawan Shirobe, Naruto pun berlari diikuti oleh Shirobe sampai ke tebing paling atas tidak menyadari Sasuke berada dibawah tebing.

.

.

.

.

"Pangeran lihat diatas itu nona Naruto."tunjuk Shikamaru keatas pada Sasuke.

"NARUTO!"teriak Sasuke memanggil Naruto kemudian ia segera menuju kearah tebing atas.

"Pangeran jangan gegabah."peringat Shikamaru tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli ia terus berlari karena jaraknya lumayan jauh.

.

.

.

Naruto tersudut ditepi jurang tidak ada jalan keluar untuk melarikan diri dan ia harus melawan Shirobe, Shirobe segera mengarahkan kapaknya dan ditahan oleh pedang kecil milik Naruto didepan dadanya.

Ia harus kuat kemudian mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga dan sekarang posisinya Shirobe yang berada ditepi tebing, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

'kak Naruto'

'Nona Naruto'

Tiba tiba sekelebatan bayangan Menma melintas dipikirannya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto segera menoleh kearah bawah disana ada pangeran Sasuke dan para pengawal yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Kemudian ia melihat Shirobe berjalan kearahnya dengan seringai menyeramkan miliknya.

Benar yang dikatakan kakek Jiraiya aku harus membunuh Shirobe dengan kedua tanganku dan membalaskan kematian Menma. Naruto pun memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian membukanya sedetik kemudian.

Hiyattt

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

Naruto menancapkan pedang kecilnya ketanah berulang kali membuat Shirobe berhenti berjalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah bodoh, kau ingin meretakkan tebing ini dengan pisau kecilmu itu?hahaha mana mungkin?" Remeh Shirobe melihat kebodohan bocah kecil dihadapannya.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menancapkan pedangnya ketanah berulang kali berhenti berlari.

"Apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tidak mungkin ia mau menjatuhkan Shirobe dengan meretakkan tanah tebing itu?"tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Sepertinya yang anda katakan benar pangeran, nona Naruto ingin meretakkan tanah itu dengan pedangnya."jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku harus menolong Naruto,Shika!"

"Jangan cemas pangeran, Naruto bukanlah pemuda biasa."Ucap seseorang tiba tiba.

.

.

.

Naruto terus menancapkan pedangnya ketanah tidak menghiraukan ejekan Shirobe, kami sama Menma kumohon bantu aku untuk meretakkan tanah ini.

Ajaib tanah itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai retak, Shirobe yang melihatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau bocah kecil!"seru Shirobe kemudian berlari kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Shirobe mulai mendekat segera mengayunkan pedangnya yang terakhir.

Jleb

"KUMOHON RETAKLAH"

dan menariknya kembali.

BRUKKK

Shirobe yang berada ditepi tebing oleng karena tanah yang dipijaki retak dan jatuh kebawah.

Sret

Shirobe segera berpegangan agar tidak jatuh sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak akan membiarkannya, ia mendekati Shirobe dan menancapkan pedangnya ketangan Shirobe yang sedang berpegangan.

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

"MATILAH KAU MAKHLUK JELEK, INI KARENA KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH MENMA"teriak Naruto.

Shirobe yang tidak kuat berpegangan karena tangannya terus berdarah karena hantaman pedang Naruto akhirnya terlepas dan jatuh kebawah dengan ketinggian yang lumayan tinggi.

BRUKK

Tubuh Shirobe jatuh dengan dentuman keras, kepala besarnya pecah serta tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Orang orang histeris dan menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"NARUTO!" Panggil Sasuke.

Naruto segera menoleh dan berlari kearah Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke segera merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Narutonya.

Grep

Dan akhirnya mereka berciuman panas melepaskan kerinduan mereka dan menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatap Sasunaru malu.

"Ehem...ehem"

Sasuke segera menyudahi acara ciumannya dengan Naruto meskipun ia enggan.

"Kau hebat"bisik Sasuke dan membuat Naruto malu tidak menyangka bisa membunuh Shirobe.

.

.

"Nona Naruto!"panggil Nagato.

Naruto segera menoleh kearah Nagato dan saudari kembarnya yang bersujud kearahnya dan dibelakangnya berdiri kakek Jiraiya.

"Maafkan kami Nona, kami sudah diberitahu yang sebenarnya oleh kakek, kami pantas mati"ucap mereka kompak.

"Tidak...tidak...aku tahu kalian melakukannya karena ada alasannya, aku mengerti dan aku memaafkan kalian"ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus sambil memegang pundak Nagato agar berdiri.

"Beribu-ribu terima kasih kami hantarkan untuk nona dan dengan cara apa kami untuk membalasnya"

"Tidak...tidak justru aku yang minta maaf karena menyebabkan adik kalian meninggal."

"Tidak boleh begitu nona mereka harus menebus dengan mendampingi dewi Ishutaru dan melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa dan setia sampai mati"

Semua orang menatap Jiraiya dengan bingung.

"Kami para Uzumaki menunggumu Puteri Naruto sang dewi Ishutaru,sedangkan Karin dan Tayuya adalah dewi kembar yang mendampingi dewi Ishutaru" hormat Jiraiya sambil duduk dengan salah satu kaki ditekuk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Semua orang yang melihat Jiraiya sang ketua Klan yang paling dihormati tidak percaya akan berbicara seperti itu. Kalau dipikir pikir kejadian demi kejadiàn mulai dari Kyuubi yang tiba tiba takhluk hanya pada Naruto dan Shirobe yang terbunuh ditangan Naruto.

"Tunjukkan kepada semua orang kalau anda adalah dewi Ishutaru puteri"titah Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"ujar Naruto dengan polosnya karena ia masih bingung dan belum percaya kalau dia adalah titisan dewi Ishutaru.

"Arahkan pedang anda kesinar bulan."

Naruto segera mengarahkan pedangnya keatas kearah sinar bulan dan selang beberapa menit muncul sinar merah dari atas dan merambat ke arah pedang Naruto.

Semua orang menatap takjub pada Naruto.

"Karin Tayuya lakukanlah sumpah kalian!"perintah Jiraiya dan mereka menggangguk mantap.

"Kami twin Uzumaki bersumpah akan setia seumur hidup dan melindungi tuan puteri dengan nyawa kami"ucap mereka serempak. Kemudian Nagato maju dan bersumpah akan melindungi mereka dari belakang.

Entah darimana rakyat sudah berkumpul dibawah tebing dan meneriakan puteri Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kerajaan Iwagakure mengadakan pesta untuk penyambutan dewi Ishutaru, semua puteri dan pangeran dari kerajaan lain datang untuk melihat dewi Ishutaru sekaligus selir dari pangeran Sasuke dan para wanita sibuk bergosip ria seperti apa rupa selir itu.

"Kudengar dia seorang pemuda dan masih bocah"

"Benarkah mungkin karena dia beruntung makanya bisa jadi selir pangeran Sasuke"

"Ck biar kutebak pasti dia tidak bisa memuaskan pangeran diranjang, malam ini aku akan menggoda pangeran Sasuke dan menghabiskan malam seperti tahun lalu"

"Tidak!pangeran Sasuke akan terpesona padaku bicht lihat saja nanti"

"Sudah...sudah kenapa kalian malah bertengkar kita lihat seperti apa rupa selir itu kenapa dari tadi tidak muncul -muncul "

Oke tinggalkan wanita wanita penggosip itu aku juga males ngetik.

Sedangkan Pangeran Sasuke yang menjadi perbincangan wanita wanita itu malah duduk santai dan meminum arak yang telah sediakan oleh para pelayan.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang baru masuk. Dihampirinya orang itu dan dipeluknya dengan erat.

"Kak Itachi senang bisa melihat dirimu lagi kapan kau pulang?"tanya Sasuke kepada kakaknya.

"Senang bisa melihat dirimu adik, tadi pagi aku baru pulang dan mendengar desas desus bahwa aku punya adik ipar mana dia?"celinguk Itachi.

"Dia masih didalam bersama twin Uzamaki."jawan Sasuke santai.

"Ohw"angguk Itachi mengerti.

.

.

.

Dibelakang Tirai

"Apa aku harus memakai pakaian wanita yang benar saja?"protes Naruto kepada twin Uzumaki Karin dan Tayuya.

Karin dan Tayuya mengangguk kompak dan terlalu bersemangat.

"Puteri harus tampil cantik agar tidak diremehkan oleh puteri puteri lainnya". Terang Karin

"Hei tapi aku kan laki-laki."pout Naruto.

'Kawai' batin keduanya kompak.

Akhirnya kedua wanita itu menyeret Naruto agar keluar dari persembunyiannya dan dibukakannya tirai yang menutupi ketiganya.

JRENG

Semua orang tertuju kepada ketiga orang itu.

Dan sebagian laki-laki langsung terpesona melihat penampilan Naruto betapa cantikknya putri Naruto sedangkan para wanita iri karena Naruto benar benar cantik.

Naruto yang daritadi terus menunduk lantaran malu tidak menyadari pangeran Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk pinggangnya posesif sedangkan Itachi yang dari tadi berada disamping adiknya terpesona melihat betapa cantiknya Naruto. Ia segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Hai adik ipar kenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi kakak Sasuke." Itachi memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman tulusnya tak lupa mengulurkan tangan kananya.

Naruto segera membalas uluran tangan Itachi.

"Aku Naruto kak senang bisa berkenalan dengan kak Itachi."jawab Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Detak jantung Itachi berdetak keras melihat senyuman Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Itachi segera memeluk Naruto posesif dirinya tahu bahwa sang kakak terpesona oleh Narutonya.

.

.

.

Pesta berlangsung meriah terdapat beberapa penari yang menampilkan pertunjukkannya. Sedangkan Naruto berada dipangkuan Sasuke sejak tadi entah kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskannya padahal Naruto sangat risih dan malu dilihat orang.

Sedangkan dipojokan sendiri jauh dari keramean ada Itachi yang diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi Sasunaru, ada kilatan cemburu dimatanya dan keinginan untuk memiliki sang adik ipar.

Dan dirinya juga tidak menyadari bahwa tingkahnya itu telah diawasi oleh permaisuri Sara sejak tadi dan sepertinya permaisuri memiliki ide yang sangat cemerlang. Khu...khu...

To Be Continue

Yei akhirnya bang Tachi muncul duh ane dah gemes pingin namatin nih fic tapi masih lama,perjalanan Naruto menjadi permaisuri masih panjang buk...nangis kejer...belum lagi saingan saingan Sasuke belum muncul cuma muncul bang Tachi doang. Bisa-bisa alurnya ane percepat deh. dan ane tulis end aja.


	7. enam

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru, Itanaru,Gaanaru dll seiring jalannya cerita akan muncul lagi.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Romantic, Historical, fantasi dll**

 **Note : EYD masih tidak beraturan.**

Diruangan khusus tepatnya didalam pavilium milik permaisuri, Sara sedang melakukan ritual sihir, tangannya memasukkan sesuatu kedalam Guci yang berisi air dan bunga tujuh rupa mengaduknya perlahan kemudian mulutnya mulai berkomat kamit membaca sesuatu Tiba-tiba Guci tersebut mulai bergerak lalu perlahan-lahan mulai tenang dan mulai menampakkan gambar sosok yang dicari permaisuri Sara. Kemudian tangannya memerintahkan sesuatu kepada sosok berjubah hitam yang daritadi berada disampingnya untuk mengambil bola naga. Sosok tersebut segera menyerahkan bola Naga yang telah diambilnya kepada permasuri. Dan Sara tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang seharian mengikuti pesta merasa lelah, entah kenapa dirinya ingin berendam untuk merileskan tubuhnya yang terasa penat. Ia segera berdiri dan menuju tempat pemandian dan diikuti oleh Karin Tayuya. Karin segera membantu Naruto untuk melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu yang melekat di badan Naruto sedangkan Tayuya segera menyiapkan air hangat tak lupa memberikan wangi-wangian serta taburan bunga mawar. Setelah semua pakaian terlepas Naruto segera menyelupkan dirinya kedalam kolam sedangkan Karin dan Tayuya membantu menggosokkan punggungnya.

Naruto yang ingin sendiri segera mengusir Uzumaki bersaudara keluar dan dipatuhi oleh mereka berdua. Naruto yang sudah lama berendam akhirnya segera berdiri dan mengambil handuk yang sudah disiapkan oleh mereka, Naruto mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut dan tiba-tiba saja pipinya memanas tatkala mengingat keposesipan Sasuke padanya dipesta tadi siang. Naruto segera menepuk pipinya berulang kali agar tersadar dari pikiran konyolnya. Ada apa dengannya kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi malu sendiri. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto seseorang masuk kedalam dan mendekatinya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Grepp

Seseorang itu langsung memeluk Naruto yang telanjang dari belakang membuat Naruto kaget bukan main ia ingin berteriak tetapi mulutnya segera dibungkam oleh sebuah tangan.

"pang..eran Itachi"gumam Naruto syok setelah melihat orang yang memeluknya dari belakang adalah kakar iparnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar Naru!" ujar Itachi pelan kemudian perlahan-lahan melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

"Ta...ta...pi..."gagap Naruto.

"Ssst" Itachi langsung memotong perkataan Naruto kemudian membalikkan badan Naruto sehingga menghadap kepadanya membuat Naruto gugup dan takut bersamaan apalagi dengan keadaannya yang masih telanjang.

"Kau tahu Naru saat aku melihatmu pertama kali.,apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Itachi tetapi mendapat gelengan kepala dari Naruto kemudian Itachi mengambil tangan kanan Naruto kemudian diletakkan di dadanya.

"Disini berdetak keras dan entah kenapa aku ingin memilikimu!" terang Itachi.

Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan kakak iparnya segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Itachi.

"Tidak pangeran anda tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu karena saya hanya milik pangeran Sasuke!" jawab Naruto sekaligus menghindari tatapan Itachi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman entah kenapa ia ingin melarikan diri karena pangeran Itachi membuatnya takut.

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"tanya Itachi lagi sambil memegang bahu Naruto pelan, Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena ia juga bingung apa yang harus dijawabnya disisi lain ia nyaman dengan Sasuke disisi lain ia juga masih bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku Naru?" ajak Itachi yang melihat Naruto diam saja, Naruto yang mendengar ajakan Itachi segera menoleh dan ingin menjawab tetapi bibirnya langsung dibungkam oleh bibir Itachi tentu saja Naruto syok dan segera memberontak.

"Emmmmp... le...mmpas...kan pan...ge...ran!"Naruto memukul mukul dada Itachi membuat handuk yang dipegangnya terlepas.

Itachi menghiraukan Naruto karena matanya sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu ia mencium Naruto dengan bringas dan kasar dan menarik pinggang Naruto agar lebih menempel.

"Pa..ngeran Itachi hentikan!" teriak Naruto kencang membuat Karin Tayuya yang ada diluar kaget karena mendengar teriakan Naruto.

Karin dan Tayuya segera berlari dan masuk kedalam pemandian dan mereka dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang membuat mereka blushing ria.

"Pangeran Itachi lepaskan nona kami!"ujar Karin pelan karena bagaimanapun Itachi adalah seorang pengeran dan mereka tetap harus menghormatinya apapun yang terjadi.

Membuat Itachi mau tidak mau melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Naruto tetapi tidak melepaskan Naruto ia masih setia memeluk pinggang Naruto posesif.

"Ck kalian mengganggu!" decak Itachi kesal.

"Maafkan kami pengeran tetapi nona Naruto adalah selir pangeran Sasuke dan anda tidak boleh menyentuhnya" jawab Tayuya berani.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang ingin menjenguk Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya tatkala mendengar keributan diarea kolam pemandian sang selir. Sasuke segera menuju kearah pemandian dan membuka tirai selambu yang menghubungkannya kearah kolam.

.

.

"ITACHI!" Teriak Sasuke murka tatapannya tertuju pada Itachi dan Naruto yang menempel dengan erat.

Itachi yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke adiknya ia semakin mengeratkan tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya dan menyeringai kejam keadiknya.

"Sasuke"ucap Naruto dan berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Itachi tetapi berakhir sia-sia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi lepaskan Naruto!" ucap Sasuke menahan marah ketika tubuh Naruto dipeluk oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Tidak karena Naruto akan menjadi milikku!"jawab Itachi mutlak setelah mengatakan itu Itachi segera menyeret Naruto kedalam air kolam.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Itachi segera berlari menghampiri Itachi tetapi tiba-tiba saja air kolam itu berputar membentuk pusaran air membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak menghindari angin puting beliung yang tiba-tiba saja datang sedangkan Itachi dan Naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang ditelan oleh air pusaran itu.

"Sa...suke" teriak Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sebelum menghilang.

"Shitt" umpat Sasuke setelah kehilangan mereka berdua.

"Karin Tayuya panggil Nagato dan kerahkan semua prajurit untuk menelusuri semua tempat mencari keberadaan pangeran Itachi dan nona Naruto" perintah Sasuke.

"Baik pangeran." jawab mereka bersamaan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan pamit pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KONOHA

"kumohon ampuni kami tuan jangan bunuh kami?" ucap seorang pak tua yang diketahui adalah seorang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi diwilayah itu. Pak tua tersebut bersujud dibawah kaki seorang pemuda yang hanya menatapnya datar tetapi memegang pedangnya yang berlumuran darah ditangan kanannya.

Dibelakang pak tua itu ada seorang wanita memeluk anak gadisnya mereka saling berpelukan erat dan menggigil takut lantaran karena disekitar mereka para pelayan dan pengawal tewas terbunuh oleh pemuda yang berdiri menjulang dihadapan suaminya.

"Sayang sekali karena aku akan membumi hanguskan tempat ini beserta isinya" ucapnya kejam sebelum mengayunkan pedangkan keleher pak tua itu.

CRASSS

Kepala itu lepas dari tubuhnya dan menggelinding dibawah kaki wanita yang memeluk anak gadisnya.

"KYAAAAA" teriak istri dan anak gadisnya ketika melihat suaminya mati terbunuh.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat kearah mereka berdua yang mengigil takut.

CRASSS

"IBU!" anak gadis tersebut berteriak histeris melihat ibunya bercucuran darah kemudian ia menatap pemuda itu dengan nyalang.

"Dasar brengsek pembunuh kembalikan ibuku dan ayahku" gadis tersebut berlari dan memukul-mukul tubuh pemuda itu yang masih menampakan wajah datar.

Dan tanpa perasaan pemuda itu menghunuskan pedangnya ketubuh gadis mungil itu

jleb

dan menariknya kasar membuat gadis tersebut kehilangan nyawa seketika.

"Cepat kalian bakar semua tempat ini, dan kurung semua warga jangan ada yang sampai melarikan diri" titah pemuda tersebut kepada pengikutnya.

"baik yang mulia!" ucap mereka serempak kemudian berlarian untuk melaksanakan tugas dari sang pemimpin.

Setelah para bawahannya keluar pemuda tersebut mengangkat pedangnya kedepan wajahnya dan seolah-olah sedang memandang seseorang jauh disana.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pastikan kau terbunuh ditanganku pangeran Sasuke" lirih pemuda itu kemudian berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Pusaran air itu membawa Itachi dan Naruto ketempat yang jauh dari Iwagakure tepatnya ketempat Negara sebelah yaitu negara Konoha sekitar 40 km dari negara Iwagakure. Itachi memanggul Naruto dipundaknya sebelumnya menyelimuti Naruto dengan sebuah kain putih untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Naruto dan membawa Naruto kesebuah penginapan.

Itachi meletakkan Naruto disebuah ranjang kemudian menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Pangeran hentikan!"

Itachi terus mencumbu Naruto dan mengigit nipple Naruto.

"Ahhh" Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan menahan erangan kenikmatan. Itachi segera menarik kain yang membungkus tubuh Naruto membuat Naruto telanjang bulat.

"kak sadarlah!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi tetapi Itachi hanya diam. Dan Naruto menyadari kalau Itachi diselimuti oleh sihir dilihat dari matanya yang tiba-tiba saja kosong tidak memandang mencaoba berlari tetapi ditahan oleh Itachi dan Tiba-tiba saja atap kamar roboh dan sebuah kayu jatuh menimpa tubuh keduanya.

BRUKK

"Uh" Naruto didekap oleh Itachi membuat Kayu tersebut hanya menimpa tubuh besar Itachi.

"Kak"lirih Naruto

Itachi mencoba menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti mencoba mencari kesadarannya.

"Naruto,kenapa kita disini?" tanya Itachi bingung kemudian Itachi ingat kalau dirinya yang membawa Naruto kesini.

"Brengsek,maafkan aku Naru, ak..ku tidak sadar kalau ak..." gagap Itachi saat menyadari kebodohan dirinya karena bisa terpengaruhi oleh sihir bola naga Sara.

"Syukurlah kak Itachi sudah sadar,tidak apa-apa karena kak Itachi melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar" jawab Naruto tenang.

Brak

Tiba-tiba api menjilat kamar mereka membuat sebagian bangunan roboh.

'tolong...tolong'

"kak kita harus keluar sepertinya diluar terjadi kebakaran hebat" ujar Naruto yang langsung diangguki oleh Itachi.

.

Kemudian Itachi membawa keluar Naruto setelah memberikan potongan kain itu kepada Naruto untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya sebelum mereka terbakar habis oleh lalapan api yang membakar semua penginapan ini.

Itachi berlari menghindari orang-orang yang berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri-sendiri serta sanak saudara karena semua tempat diliputi oleh api. Banyak prajurit yang entah dari mana membunuh warga setempat. Membuat keduanya diliputi kebingungan apa yang terjadi dengan kota ini. Kemudian Itachi menurunkan Naruto disebuah lorong sempit untuk bersembunyi.

"Naru tetaplah disini!" perintah Itachi kepada naruto.

"Kakak mau kemana?"tanya Naruto cemas sambil memegang pergelangan lengan Itachi yang akan beranjak pergi.

"Aku akan melawan mereka dan mengalihan perhatian mereka dari kita, setelah keadaan aman, kau segera melarikan diri dari sini" jawab Itachi serius.

"Tidak kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka sendiri lebih baik kita menunggu disini bersama-sama atau kita melarikan diri bersama-sama" timpal Naruto bersikeras.

"Jika kita bersama-sama kita akan mati bersama Naru, jadi kumohon tetaplah disini karena jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu aku pasti dibunuh oleh Sasuke dan percayalah padaku pasti aku akan baik-baik saja." jawab Itachi ketika melihat raut cemas diwajah Naruto.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja kak"

"hum" angguk Itachi kemudian Itachi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kemudian melumpuhkan salah satu prajurit yang sedang berjaga dan mengambil pedangnya setelah itu melawan beberapa prajurit yang terus berdatangan untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar Naruto dapat melarikan diri.

trang-trang

Bunyi teriakan para prajurit mulai terdengar Naruto memejamkan matanya berharap Itachi baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari bekapan seseorang dan berusaha melepas gengaman orang itu yang berusaha menariknya kedalam. Setelah terlepas ia dikejutkan oleh beberapa wanita mulai dari anak-anak sampai tua berada dibalik lorong sempit ini.

"Maaf nak kami tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu tetapi kami ingin mencegahmu untuk keluar dari sini karena diluaran sana sangat berbahaya" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang memakai pakaian serba putih.

"hum terima kasih, kalau boleh tahu kalian siapa dan kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Aku Tsunade dan kami adalah warga asli sini, suami-suami kami sedang berperang melawan prajurit dari Suna, mereka ingin menghumihanguskan tempat ini dan menjadikan tempat ini untuk bagian dari Negara Suna"jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Dan kau siapa nak, kenapa bocah sepertimu bisa ada ditempat ini dan sepertinya kau bukan warga sini"selidik Tsunade.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya gatal.

"Namaku Naruto aku memang bukan berasal dari sini, aku dari Iwagakure dan aku disini bersama kakakku dan sekarang kakakku sedang bertarung diluar"jelas Naruto.

"Dan Kenapa kalian tidak meminta bantuan dari kerajaan Iwa?" tanya Naruto memberi solusi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa pergi dari sini nak, karena jika kita keluar maka kita akan ditebas oleh beberapa prajurit belum lagi apakah kerajaan Iwa mau menolong kami" jawab Tsunade.

"kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memberitahu mereka"

"meskipun kau berasal dari sana, tapi belum tentu bocah sepertimu mampu membuat kerajaan Iwa menolong kami, bocah sepertimu seharusnya bersenang-senang dan berlindung diketiak ibumu bukanya berkeliaran disini dan membuat orang tuamu khawatir" timpal Tsunade terkesan meremehkan karena bagi Tsunade apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah berumur 15 tahun.

Naruto menghiraukan ocehan Tsunade dan mengambil salah satu pedang yang tergelatak disana mungkin milik warga setempat. Kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Tsunade.

"Percayalah padaku nyonya, aku akan membawa bala bantuan untuk kalian!" ucap Naruto kemudian berlari keluar.

"Yak bocah nakal kembalilah" Tsunade berusaha mencegah Naruto tetapi terlambat karena Naruto sudah berhadapan dengan para prajurit.

Tsunade yang melihat keberanian Naruto melawan para prajurit kaget luar biasa karena tidak menyangka kalau bocah itu bisa berkelahi dan berpikir kalau Naruto bukan bocah biasa, Dan Tsunade menyuruh teman-temannya untuk menolong Naruto. Para wanita dan anak-anak berbondong-bondong membawa batu mulai dari kecil sampai besar kemudian dilemparkan kearah prajurit itu yang berusaha membunuh Naruto.

"Nyonya!" teriak Naruto terkejut dan terharu karena mereka peduli padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa bocah yang jelas aku tidak ingin kau mati," teriak Tsunade balik. Tsunade dan yang lainnya berusaha menyerang para prajurit itu dengan pedang, kayu, dan batu yang dilemparkan.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Bunyi langkah kuda mendekat, diatas sana pangeran Itachi sedang menunggangi kuda yang entah didapatnya darimana kemudian menebas leher seorang prajurit yang berusaha mendekati Naruto.

"Pangeran Itachi!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat kakak iparnya menolongnya. Tsunade yang mendengar teriakan Naruto menoleh kearah sumber dan terkejut ketika melihat pangeran Itachi dari Iwagakure berada disini. Apa hubungannya dengan bocah itu pikir Tsunade.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi cemas yang diangguki kepala oleh Naruto. Kemudian Itachi turun dari kuda dan menyuruh Naruto untuk naik keatas kuda.

"Naiklah dan pergilah ke arah barat karena itu arah menuju ke Negara Iwagakure, aku akan menghalangi para prajurit agar kau bisa keluar dari sini" jelas Itachi yang diangguki lagi oleh Naruto.

"Kak kau harus bertahan aku akan segera membawa bala bantuan"

"Aku percaya padamu!" jawab Itachi mantap kemudian menepuk pantat kuda tersebut agar berlari dan Naruto segera membawa kudanya kearah barat sedangkan Itachi berusaha menghalangi prajurit yang berusaha mengejar Naruto.

"Pangeran siapa bocah itu?"tanya Tsunade pada Itachi.

"Dia adalah selir pangeran Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus Ishutarunya kerajaan Iwagakure" jawab Itachi tenang. Tsunade dan yang lainnya mengganga lantaran terkejut mereka memandang Naruto yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari arah pandangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Iwagakure

"Karin Tayuya Nagato kita akan ke konoha" titah pangeran Sasuke yang diangguki oleh mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga segera berkemas dan berangkat ke konoha karena Sasuke mempunyai firasat kalau kakaknya akan membawa Naruto kesana. Sasuke menahan amarah yang membuncah jika kakaknya sampai berani menyentuh Naruto ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya walaupun Itachi adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri katakan ia posesif. Pagi-pagi buta rombongan Sasuke segera berangkat mereka hanya pergi berenam sudah termasuk Shikamaru dan Jugoo. Sudah satu jam mereka menempuh perjalanan ke Konoha, Nagato yang berada didepan sendiri melihat siluet kuda dari jauh. Nagato segera melaporkan hal tersebut kepada pangeran Sasuke.

"maaf pangeran didepan sana sepertinya ada kuda, dan diatasnya ada seseorang yang kurasa pingsan, saya tidak bisa mengenalinya karena jaraknya terlalu jauh tetapi dilihat dari warna rambutnya saya takut itu adalah nona Naruto, izinkan saya untuk mengeceknya pangeran?" pinta Nagato dengan hormat.

"Biar aku saja yang mengeceknya!" jawab Sasuke, kemudian ia mengacu kudanya berlari kencang menuju kuda yang ditunjuk oleh Nagato tadi firasatnya mengatakan kalau orang yang pingsan itu adalah Narutonya. Dan ia berharap kalau Naruto baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"ugh"

Naruto menggeliat merasakan tubuhnya kram karena tertidur diatas kuda, semalaman ia menunggangi kuda tersebut dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan karena sudah tidak kuat. Saat sadar Naruto begitu panik karena pangeran Itachi menunggunya ia mencoba bangun untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto seperti mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya, ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari suara ditengah gurun dan matanya berbinar senang tatkala melihat siluet Sasuke dikejauhan dan memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke" teriak Naruto balik.

Sasuke segera menuju ketempat Naruto.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Naruto segera melompat dari kuda yang ditungganginya sedangkan Sasuke segera merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh Naruto.

Brukk

"Sasuke kumohon bantu Negara Konoha karena Negara Suna menyerang Konoha, Kak Itachi sedang melawan mereka sendirian" ucap Naruto pelan kemudian Naruto jatuh pingsan didalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Naruto bangun!" Teriak Sasuke panik dia menguncangkan tubuh lemah Naruto kemudian membawa Naruto kedalam tenda.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nona Naruto pangeran" tanya Nagato.

"Dia pingsan karena menunggangi kuda semalamam, Karin Tayuya kuserahkan Naruto pada kalian" titah Sasuke pada Uzumaki bersaudara.

"Baik Pangeran." jawab mereka kompak, Sasuke segera meletakkan Naruto didalam tenda kemudian keluar Uzumaki bersaudara segera mengganti pakaian Nona Naruto.

"Astaga"pekik Karin heboh yang langsung ditutupi oleh saudara kembarnya Tayuya.

"ssttt, kau ingin yang lain panik mendengat teriakan cemprengmu itu" bisik Tayuya yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Karin.

"aku cuma kaget didada nona Naruto banyak ruam-ruam merah bukankah itu kissmark" tanya Karin pada saudaranya.

"Hm dan yang pastinya itu hasil perbuatan pangeran Itachi" jawab Tayuya tenang.

"Apa kau pikir pangeran Sasuke mengetahuinya?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Tentu saja apa kau tidak lihat raut wajah pangeran Sasuke saat meletakkan nona Naruto tadi?" tanya Tayuya balik tetapi mendapat gelengan kepala dari Karin.

"Dasar tidak peka!" ejek Tayuya.

"Hei mana kutahu" jawab Karin tidak terima disalahkan. Dan terjadilah perdebatan tidak penting dari kedua Uzumaki bersaudara.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera memanggil Juugo.

"Juugo kembalilah ke kerajaan dan bawa seribu prajurit untuk membantu Konoha" titah Sasuke kepada bawahannya.

"Baik pangeran!" Juugo segera melaksanakan perintah tuannya dan membawa kudanya untuk kembali ke kerajaan. Kemudian Sasuke memanggil Nagato dan Shikamaru untuk berangkat Ke Konoha membantu pangeran Itachi.

.

"Nona anda sudah bangun!" tanya Karin khawatir kemudian ia memberikan obat penambah stamina yang berupa cairan herbal didalam mangkok batok kelapa yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Naruto.

"Dimana pangeran Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada mereka berdua.

"Pangeran dan yang lainnya pergi menuju ke Konoha untuk membantu pangeran Itachi" jawab Tayuya membuat Naruto menghela napas lega.

"kalau begitu kita harus menyusulnya!" perintah Naruto yang diangguki oleh mereka berdua.

"Sebelum pergi pakailah mentel ini Nona!" pinta Karin sambil menyerahkan sebuah mantel warna putih.

"Tidak perlu Karin karena mantel itu membuatku tidak merasa bebas !" Jawab Naruto enteng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"tapi Nona leher anda?" jawab Karin ragu karena saat ini Naruto memakai pakaian kerah pendek yang melihatkan leher dan dada atas yang penuh bercak merah.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto polos dan seketika menunduk tatkala Karin menunjuk leher dan dadanya.

DEG

Naruto terkejut melihat banyak kissmark dileher serta dadanya yang dibuat oleh pangeran Itachi tadi malam, Naruto berpikir apakah Sasuke mengetahuinya. Naruto segera mengambil mantel yang disodorkan oleh Karin dan memakainya sampai menutupi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya sampai diperbatasan kerajaan Konoha. Sasuke segera memberi perintah kepada prajuritnya untuk menyerang prajurit Suna.

Rakyat Konoha terkejut sekialigus senang ketika melihat bantuan yang begitu banyak dari Kerajaan Iwagakure dan terjadilah perang besar-besaran yang membuat Kerajaan Suna kuwalahan menghadapi para prajurit dari Kerajaan Iwa.

"Sasuke akhirnya kau datang juga" tepuk Itachi pada bahu adiknya.

"Hn, dan kupastikan setelah ini kau yang mendapat ganjaran dariku!" Sasuke berucap dingin kemudian meninggalkan Itachi yang mematung ditempat.

"Glek, auranya begitu dingin" lirih Itachi merinding kemudian menyusul Sasuke untuk membantu adiknya menghadapi Prajurit Suna.

Dari arah barat muncul Naruto yang menunggangi kuda dan dibelakangnya ada sikembar Karin dan Tayuya.

"Bukankah itu bocah yang kemarin?" tanya seorang penduduk disana.

"Benar dia bocah kemarin dan dia adalah Ishutaru kerajaan Iwa sekaligus selir pangeran Sasuke" jawab Tsunade tersenyum.

Akhirnya peperangan dimenangkan oleh kerajaan Iwa karena kerajaan Suna memilih mundur.

Rakyat bersorak gembira dan memanggil nama Naruto dan pangeran Sasuke serta pangeran Itachi.

" Hidup Nona Naruto"

"Hidup pangeran Sasuke"

"Hidup pangeran Itachi"

"Hidup Ishutaru"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya rakyat Konoha meminta pangeran Sasuke beserta Nona Naruto sang Ishutaru untuk memberkati Kerajaan Konoha agar Konoha diliputi oleh rasa aman dan tentram. Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang berada dimimbar panggung disaksikan ribuan rakyat Konoha.

"Sasuke apa yang harus aku lakukan aku tidak tahu caranya?" bisik Naruto

"memberikan sebuah ciuman Ishutaru" jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian mencium bibir Naruto sekilas kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya ke rakyat Konoha setelah mencium telapak tangannya dimulut.

"Aku memberikan berkah Ishutaru untuk kalian!" ujar Sasuke yang langsung disoraki oleh rakyat Konoha.

'Dingin' Naruto berucap dihati bahwa ciuman Sasuke kali ini dingin.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya akhirnya pulang kenegara Iwagakure.

"Sasuke aku minta maaf, aku tidak sadar aku diliputi oleh sihir bola naga"

"hm aku tahu, tapi sihir itu tidak akan mempan jika sang empunya memang tidak ada keinginan terpendam,kau tahu betul bola naga itu dapat mempengaruhi orang-orang yang mempunyai keinginan terpendam dan Sara memanfaatkan itu"

Glek apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke memang benar apa adanya bahwa sebenarnya Itachi memang mempunyai keinginan memiliki sang adik ipar dan Sara memanfaatkan itu untuk mengadu domba ia dengan sang adik.

Melihat keterdiaman kakaknya Sasuke menghela napas kemudian meninggalkan Itachi untuk kembali kekamarnya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke membuka pintu Mahoni kamarnya kemudian duduk diranjang sambil menselonjorkan salah satu kakinya. Tangannya mengambil salah satu gulungan laporan dari Shikamaru,belum sempat membacanya pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncul sang selir dengan raut kesal.

"Sasuke aku ingin berbicara?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Hn"

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan jelas!" umpat Naruto kesal kemudian membanting vas bunga yang ada disampingnya kearah Sasuke yang langsung dihindari sang empunya.

"Yak dasar bocah bar-bar!" umpat Sasuke ikutan kesal.

"Bar-bar begini aku adalah selirmu! Dasar brengsek" jawab Naruto marah kemudian berlari keluar setelah membanting pintu kamarnya dengan Sasuke.

BRAKKK

Membuat Shikamaru yang berada disekitar kamar mereka mengelus dadanya. Kemudian masuk kedalam kamar sang pangeran.

"Maaf pangeran Raja Fugaku beserta menteri kerajaan memanggil anda dan pangeran Itachi beserta Nona Naruto untuk menghadap mereka terkait nona Naruto yang pergi bersama dengan pangeran Itachi, karena sepertinya permaisuri Sara memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan nona Naruto dengan cara menuduh Naruto dan Itachi terlibat afffair." terang Shikamaru yang lansung mendapatkan dengusan kesal dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

hai minna masih ingat dengan fic ini... lama banget updatenya saya tahu maafkan daku yang menelantarkan ff ini... saya lagi buat ff lain diwatpadd judulnya our wife,he is she...cielah promosi...idnya akiralia yang ingin tahu... terima kasih yang sudah nunggu nih fic...


End file.
